The Elder Slayers
by MovinTarget666
Summary: Halloween in Sunnyhell. What happens when Daedric items get involved and even worse the Daedra themselves. Xander as a Vampire Lord, Buffy as a Werewolf, Willow as a Psijic, Tara as a Nightingale (yes tara will be in this)
1. Halloween

AN: Mods used: Vampire Lord Armor, werewolf armor, inquisitor armor, Sorrow Bringer sword (do not know what mod its from, basically Mehrunes razor in sword form), Return of the falmer, and elder scroll on back, the ring of Molag Bal.

AN: also, Willow is gonna be gay right off the bat, and with Tara… I liked Tara

Do not know who Xander's gonna be with

The Elder Slayers

Xander looked around the store in worry. There were no fake guns and he had a limited cash supply. He wanted a great costume, but there was essentially no chance for him to get anything good. Looking to the trinket rack he thought there might be something good there to get.

Sitting on a small pillow, a ring stood out to him. It was aged, spiked, and looked like it would have radiated power if it were real. Approaching it he checked for a price tag. The thing was jut within his monetary range. And it even had a small description.

_Born of Infernal Power, the Ring Of Molag Bal holds the power of the Daedric price of ominance and power. Take this ring and dominate your enemies!_

Smiling at the pre-made back-story, Xander smiled and ricked up the ring. Walking up to the counter he smiled at the proprietor and paid for the ring. Looking to his friends he waited for Buffy to stop fawning over the dress and simply buy it. It took another twenty minutes for the girls to finish their selections get a move on.

While he was waiting he watched a shy looking blond girl pick out a black looking outfit with a cape. He also saw Willow doing something he never thought he would see, she picked up a costume that was not a ghost costume. Granted it was a modest robe of some kind, but beggars can't be choosers.

He stood calmly by the door, thinking about anything that he could do to make his costume work. When nothing came to mind he decided he would wear a plain shirt and pants, maybe add some pointy ears and die his head white. Anything was better than getting the troll any angrier than he already was.

Later at Buffy's

Xander stood in front of the door and waited for somebody to answer. Finally, Buffy opened the door and smiled at him. With a goofy grin he asked, "Buffy! Lady of Buffdom, duchess of Buffdonia! May I come in?"

The blond laughed and moved out of the way to let the goof in. He looked like he had tried to make himself blue but only managed to get slightly there, and he had a pair of pointy ears and piercing blue contacts in his eyes. Checking him up and down she grinned and asked, "So what are you supposed to be?"

"Snow elf," He said pointing to the ears. Then he held up his ring, "With the blessing of Molag Bal…. whoever that is."

"Oh! I got a nice ring too," raising her hand she showed him a ring with the delicately carved face of a ram on it, "The guy, Ethan, said that the ring was supposed to have the blessings of the Daedra Hircine."

Xander thought it odd that they would both have rings from something called Deadra, but he passed it off as coincidence and suggested that they wait for Willow. Turning to the stairs she called for Willow to come down. The pair waited for their friend and made idle chit chat while they did. After a minute or two they the last of the amigos walking down the stairs. Looking up they saw a smiling willow wearing a tan robe with intricate etching weaved into it. Xander asked her what she was going as, "I'm going as a member of the Psijic order. They're supposed to have been a really powerful clan according to the description that came with the robe."

Tilting his head in acceptance of that fact he grinned at his girls and said, "We ready to go?"

The pair nodded and they were off.

At the High School

"Miss McLay, I can not emphasize enough how much we do not tolerate foolishness at my school," A short, balding man told a blond girl in a dark outfit. The man, one Principal Snyder, sneered down at the girl in front of him. The new girl had transferred into Sunnydale not two days ago and had been cornered by the trollish man, and forced to join the Halloween escort service.

The blond, a shy junior by the name of Tara McLay, could only nod violently at the small man in front of her. Shy to a fault, she couldn't even find her voice to say yes. The Troll smiled at her fear for a few minutes then told her, "We have too many volunteers tonight so I'm going to pair you up with another delinquent. I think I'll put you with Miss Rosenberg for this. Come with me."

The girl followed meekly and as they walked, she pulled up her hood to hide herself. She had no idea why she had decided to wear a form fitting black outfit. Sure the name _Nightingale _was interesting, but she hadn't realized that the outfit would be so tight around her chest. She was eternally grateful for the cloak-like cape and the skirt like folding.

The pair walked out into the bustling halls and like fish sensing danger, a space was cleared for the troll to pass through. He made a b-line for a girl in a tan robe standing next to a girl in eigteenth century clothes and a boy with blue-ish skin. The troll marched right up to them and grabbed the robed girl and turned her around. She squawked in surprise then quieted down when Snyder began to speak, "Miss Rosenberg, as you are the only intelligent child in this school filled with delinquents, you will be partnered with Miss McLay while escorting the children. Is this clear?"

Willow nodded quickly and the troll stomped away. Turning to the other girl she smiled and gave her a hug, "hey, don't worry about it. He's bad, your good! Oh, here, these are Buffy and Xander. And I'm Willow!"

The pair smiled at her and nodded. Tara slipped off her hood again and smiled nervously at the pair. She held on tightly to the reassuring warmth of her guide, "N-n-nice t-tt-to m-me-meet you. I-I'm Ta-Tara."

Xander smiled at the new girl then turned to Buffy, "So buff, did you come prepared for anything?"

Buffy gave him a confused look for a few seconds before realizing what he meant, "Oh! No, Giles says that they take a break on Halloween. Something about it being to tacky these days."

Xander grinned at the irony then bade his companions a quick goodbye so he could find his little rascals. When he found them he quickly said, "Alright, does everybody know the secrets of sleazing candy? No? Alright this is what you do…"

Ethan's Costume Shop

The chaos practitioner stood in front of the Bust of Janus and smiled. He would sow much chaos on this day, and it would be glorious. Setting to work he painted his face and set up the candles and drew the necessary circles. Taking a breath he began the spell. When he finished he whispered to himself, "Showtime"

As he watched the spell begin to take effect he barely noticed the purple glow coming from behind him. As it was by the time he did notice a hand had clamped upon his shoulder. A red hand.

The Streets of Sunnydale, Xander

Xander led his tykes from one house to the next and waited for them to get their snacks. Smiling at their antics he didn't notice the sudden glowing of his skin, as well as the strange mist wafting off of him. He did notice when his ring began to burn. Lifting his had he stared at it for a second in worry.

That second was all he had before he was struck by the wafting chaos spell. The ring on his hand burst in red light and his senses dulled, and then there was nothing. Anybody watching would see the young man hunch into himself then burst outward. In a spackle of blood and excess flesh, a new creature floated where Xander Harris had stood seconds before.

The creature wore spiked black armor that glowed with crimson light at the seams. It had long, clawed fingers and feet and a pair of immense wings that were folded up on its back. The creature looked about itself in confusion then turned its head sharply to the door of a nearby house.

Little monsters were trying to tear into a house, but they backed off when they heard a snarl from behind. Turning they saw a creature that exuded dominance and power, and it had ordered them to back away from the home. With pitiful mewls of protest they agreed. The creature then sent them back to their nests. The child that each of the little monsters had been immediately identified that their nests were their homes, and they quickly went to each of their homes and directly to sleep.

The creature watched the monsters leave before taking a breath in through its nose. It smelt werewolf somewhere nearby, by not a wild wolf, a child of the hunt. A chosen of Hircine was in the area. The creature began to glide in the direction that it believed the chosen to be in.

The Streets of Sunnydale, Buffy

Buffy waited for her kids to get back to her. She watched as they got their treats and ran back to show her what they had gotten. There was a large collection of frowns as they showed her their prizes, "Toothbrushes, she is evil!"

Looking at her watch she saw it was almost time to return to the school, but there was enough time for one more house. She smiled at the little faces and said, "Alright we'll go to one more house then back to the school."

There was a mighty cheer at that and the group began to move off. Buffy was grinning widely at the happy faces around her. With a spring in her step she led her kids onward. She was mid-step when she felt a lurch in her. It felt like something was being torn out, her will to fight and all forms of power she had. She fought the feeling, trying to cling to her self-identity. In her inner struggle she didn't notice the kids change around her, and she did not notice the faint roar coming from her hand. More specifically her ring.

The power of the ring began to fight the weakness alongside the layer, and soon the two essences combined in their struggle. The spiritual battle between two possessions was a process that Buffy had to watch within her own mind. It was a battle between a weak little girl pressed on by a chaos spell, and an empowered ring that was fueled by the source of the slayer essence.

The ring won the struggle obviously, but it did not stop there. It would itself into the soul of the slayer and empowered her to the force she was meant to be at. Buffy roared a great and terrible roar as fur climbed up her body and her bones shifted. Clothes tore and fell from her form in rags and her modesty was preserved by a purple glow that dissipated to reveal dark armor that glowed fearsome amber.

Buffy looked at her new form, taller than any other being in her vicinity and stronger than she had ever been. She knew instinctively how to change back but her slayer senses were screaming at her that shifting back would not be a good idea at the moment. Turning she saw all of the little monsters rushing away from her in fear.

With a roar she recalled the former children. The little monsters were themselves children so when a larger creature ordered them to stop, they listened. Buffy tried to convey the need for the children to go home and go to bed. To her utter amazement they understood and obeyed her orders. Turning to make sure there were no more children on the streets, she caught a whiff of a strange scent. It pricked at her senses, and her slayer identified it as an equal.

With a shudder she began to search for a new trace of this scent so that she could find the source.

The Streets of Sunnydale, Willow and Tara

Tara was nervous; she was walking next to a pretty girl that was just brimming with untapped magical power. She was praying to every god she had ever heard of that Willow was gay. She even prayed to one of the gods her mom had told her had faded into legend, Mara.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Willow led the children through the streets. She noticed the beautiful figure that the girl had even through her clothes… magic was awesome like that. She couldn't help wonder if Willow felt the same way about her.

For the most part Willow was confused. Ever since they had left she had felt like she should know Tara from somewhere. It was such a peculiar feeling when she had hugged the other girl, she never hugged people she didn't know. But hugging Tara felt like the most natural thing in the world, like there should have been more than just hugging.

Neither had time to dwell on their feelings any further as the chaos spell washed over them. They both clutched each other to stay steady and looked about themselves. Willow lowered her hood and Tare hers as they looked at each other and then their surroundings.

Willow Redtree of the Psijic Order looked at her wife in astonishment, "Tara! You look a good twenty years younger! What happened?"

Tara of the Nightingales looked back at her wife and said, "you're one to talk love, you look like you did back when you were just an apprentice."

Willow conjured a mirror and paused, feeling the ambient magical atmosphere around her. It was malevolent and cancerous; almost like an oblivion portal was spread through the village they were in. Putting it to the back of her mind to deal with at some later point she looked herself in the mirror. She did indeed look like she did back when she was an apprentice.

"Alexander is going to tease me something fierce when we get back to the island," She said. Tara smirked and nodded, then quick as you blink kissed her wife. The red headed mage melted into the kiss, absentmindedly canceling the spell that permeated the area around them while banishing the creatures around them to their nests.

This had several unexpected consequences. First, the children who had been changed were immediately returned to their original forms. Second, the formerly mentioned children were returned unharmed to their homes. Third, and most important, it released the spell on the pair of kissing girls.

They did not realize this however, as they still retained the memories from their possessions. Instead of realizing they were kissing complete strangers, they believed they were kissing the wife they had lived with for years that had not happened yet. The kiss also gave the pair time to acclimate the memories of both lives they had lived.

It was due to this that when the kiss finally ended, they were not at all uncomfortable. They did decide that finding the versions of their friends in this reality was important though, so they made to head off. They would have headed in the last direction they had seen Xander if it were not for the sudden clearing of a throat.

Turning around they saw one of the aforementioned friends. Sitting on a mailbox was a fully transformed Vampire Lord, Alexander. The Lord hopped of the blue tin can and strode over to his friends. Though they could not see his face they knew he was smiling when he said, "I leave the island for a week and you get twenty years younger!"

Willow rolled her eyes and smacked an armored arm. Hugging her wife to her side she said, "Well look what the werewolf dragged in. Tara, honey, can you see anything past that ego?"

"No dear, I fear we may have to clean it up," The formerly shy girl had adopted her alternates personality and was thanking her Lady Nocturnal for the gift of confidence and love.

Alexander rolled his head and pulled his helm off to look at the pair in front of him. He smiled widely then took in a breath through his nose. The smile diminished somewhat and he turned to the girls, "All joking aside, I can smell a werewolf coming towards us. A chosen of Hircine."

Willow turned in the direction he indicated then paused, "Hircine you say? This reality's version of Elizabeth was wearing the ring of Hircine. And she has been enhanced so that she can hunt demonic vampires." Turning to her vampire friend she said, "I would suggest turning back into your humanoid form, we do not want to scare Elizabeth any more than we must."

Alexander nodded and concentrated for a moment. After a pause the armor around him disappeared and his wings fell off his back. With a flare of magic the last clothes he could remember wearing came into existence around him. He wore the armor of a Dawnguard inquisitor. Pulling his wide brimmed had from his head he swept a hand through his platinum hair to push it from his eyes, before putting the hat back on.

They all went and sat down on the side of the road to wait for the werewolf to arrive. The wait was not an overly long one, but it did take some time for the werewolf to pinpoint their location.

Eventually she found them and paced up to her friends. She could smell Willow and that girl they had met earlier, but not Xander. The strange man sitting with them was familiar in appearance though. His voice was even more recognizable, "So nice of you to join us Elizabeth. I do hope you are keeping your baser instincts in check."

To hear Xander's voice talk in a cultured British accent was too much for Buffy, and she sat down on her rump in a daze. She was so dazed that she couldn't even hold onto her new wolf form; the armor began to fade, the fur began to recede and the figure returned to human approximation. The girls realized what was going on and quickly pulled new clothes out of their packs and covered Buffy up.

After Buffy had been clothed and slapped out of her stupor the four looked at each other and said, "Giles."

Sunnydale High, The Library

"I'm worried about them Giles, its chaos out there," A young looking man said.

Rupert Giles turned to the pacing form of Angel and sighed. He too was worried for his charge if what the ensouled vampire told him was true. He closed the aged tome in his hand carefully and placed it back on the table. Taking off his glasses he began to clean them as he said, "If what you and Miss Chase tell me is true than we can only hope that they can withstand the trials they are facing while we search for a solution. As it is I can't find anything related to an occurrence such as this ever having happened on a hellmouth due to natural causes. Thus I can only assume that it is the result of some sort of incantation."

Cordelia Chase looked up from the book she was sifting through and asked, "Then why am looking at a bunch of old books?"

Giles placed his glasses back on his face and rubbed his eyes. The teen was probably more exasperating than Xander when he thought about it. At least the boy believed he was doing the right thing, he was curious as to why Cordelia even help them when she did. He did not have the time to dwell on his thoughts however, as a sudden movement from Angel made him look towards the Vampire with a soul.

Angel had looked sharply at the door and his eyes had widened considerably. In a flash he was as far from the door as he could possibly be. The source of his fear was presented to the other two a second later. A man with a wide brimmed hat walked into the library and looked at them.

Giles could see that the man was armed and armored but that was it, his face was mostly hidden under a cloth and the hat drawn down. When he felt the eyes upon him he looked at them and saw that the irises were glowing an eerie orange. Though frightening they brightened a great deal when they saw him. The hat was taken off and the cloth lowered.

Giles could only stare at the face of Xander Harris in shock, and he couldn't help but wonder what the spell had done to him. His hair had grown to be down past his shoulders and changed to a platinum blond, his body had seemingly grown and muscled as he stood a good foot taller than he had before, and last were of course his eyes.

"Master Giles, Liam, Madam Chase… I am glad that you are all well," Alexander said. He was glad that his teacher and friends were all right, even if they were from an alternate reality than his own. He sent a pulse of magic back to Willow to signify the all clear.

Alexander then sat at the table across from an openly staring Cordelia. The shock of Xander Harris speaking to her with any kind of respect was unnerving to say the least and it was even more unnerving when the door was flung open once more to admit the remaining two ladies and one extra.

Once the three women had entered and sat at the table, Giles found his voice and asked, "May I ask why you are not affected by the spell? Angel told me that there was some sort of spell affecting costumed individuals and Cordelia keeps telling me she was chased by something called Jo-Jo."

"We are affected," Alexander, said, "We are simply manifestations of ourselves from an alternate reality. One in which Magic is a common practice."

Willow took up the explanation at that point, "Alexander is the only one still affected by the spell. I disenchanted the area Tara and me were in while we were doing… other… things. Elizabeth was able to fight off the possession of an eighteenth century noble woman because she was wearing Hircine's ring."

Giles' eyebrows rose when he heard the last name, remembering that he had read something about a high level demon with that name at some point. Rushing to the shelves while ignoring the worried calls of his charge he rifled though his tomes until he found the passage he was looking for: "Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, and is known as the Huntman."

Willow nodded, saying, "That's the one, and it would make sense that he favor Elizabeth.." Buffy cut in and said she liked her name, as it was "Sorry Buffy, its hard differentiating the memories of both my lives. Anyway, it makes sense that he would favor Buffy. She was made to kill Demonic Vampires."

Cordelia frowned and asked, "Are there different types of vampires?"

It was Alexander who picked up the answer to that, "Of course there are other kinds of vampires… at least there are in my reality. After all, I still posses my soul."

Giles' heart stopped at that and he looked carefully the young man. He could not see any visible breath and no chest movement. He felt very old at that point, and he sat down heavily. He would have put his head in his hands if it weren't for the byplay going on between Xander and the new girl, Tara.

She was handing him a gold coin, rolling her eyes. The boy had a triumphant grin on his face and a sly look in his eyes. At the elder man's questioning gaze, Tara said, "He bet that you would act the exact same way you did in his reality. I thought you would take it better this time."

"Oh, sorry to disappoint miss…"

"Rosenberg."

"You have the same last name as Willow!"

"Well of course I have the same last name as her, I would never let her take mine," Tara explained. The three who had been in the library glanced at each other in confusion before looking back at the girl, waiting. She huffed at their incredulity and explained, "We're married!"

Giles' and Angel's eyes widened in shock, not expecting the blunt answer. Cordelia simply nodded her head, as though she had know that the formerly shy red head were batting for the other team. After a minute of silence, Angel cleared his throat.

The group looked at him and he asked Xander, "How did you know my name?"

Alexander looked confused for a second before he said, "Why wouldn't I know the name of my First Child?"

Angel took on a particularly queasy expression at the thought of being Harris's kid and demanded, "WHAT!"

Alexander shrugged and said, "What can I say; we were drunk, you decided it would be a good idea to piss off the Jarl of Whiterun, get stabbed… and I knew Buffy would have been angry at me for letting you die, so I sired your sorry ass. And let me tell you something buddy, I do not drink blood younger than fifty years old! You were disgusting."

Angel was visibly relieved to learn that he was not the son of the guy he hated. He was worried a sire-child bond would grow though and resolved to never let the newly minted vampire get too close to him.

Giles had had just about enough nonsense; "While I am intrigued about all of this I would appreciate it if we could concern ourselves with ending the spell!"

It was then that the spell ended.

At the Costume Shop, some time previous

Ethan looked behind him and saw a demonic four armed being standing there. Gulping, the Englishman waited for the thing to kill him. What he felt instead was a hug. Opening his eyes he saw that the four-armed thing was hugging him, and he was more confused than ever. He would have asked what the creature wanted when it gave out a barking demonic laugh.

"Finally! We have Purchase upon this reality!" The beast twirled the man around before letting go mid swing. Ethan flew through the air and crashed into a rack, toppling it and him to the ground. He looked up to see the creature advancing on his position, fearing for his life he began to crawl backwards on the ground. The creature caught up with him though and picked him up with two of its hands.

Setting the chaos mage on his feet the creature explained, "I am the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon! And you, mortal, are to be my high priest in this plain of existence! Now have your fun and end the spell before this day is done. I have no patience for disobedient followers."

So saying the creature opened a bright burning portal and stepped through. The portal began to close, but before it did a book came sailing through. The book struck Ethan in the head and knocked him unconscious.

He woke a time later and saw the book. Looking at the time and realizing that he was about a minute from punishment, rushed to the bust and shattered it. Thus ending the spell.

AN: This is the end of this chapter

Not sure if I'm gonna make this an episodic type thing, I do know that if I am continuing this I am going to do The episodes that I want and just make elusions to events that would happen in the episodes I skipped.

Tell me what you think

Also word of Warning, I am only going to be doing season two… then it is going to end up like that D&D/Buffy crossover where everyone is sucked into the D&D-verse except with the elder scrolls series.


	2. You can't Lie to The Lord

The Elder Slayers

AN: This chapter is highlighting the influence Molag Bal will have on Xander, next up is going to be Willow.

Sunnydale, Playground

Alexander looked down at the forms of Drusilla and Liam. It had been two days since the events of Halloween, and Alexander decided that he would accept the powers given to him. He was still himself, still made jokes and laughed, but now the jokes had drier whit in them and the laughter did not come as often.

Now he was perched upon the roof of a building watching the vampire that would have been his child talk with the Seer of Sheogorath. The prince of madness had been her maker in the other reality and in this one Angelus had driven her mad. But she was still Drusilla, mad seer and dear friend.

He was some distance from Buffy, who was on patrol tonight, looking for demons to kill. She had taken her transformation well, reveling in the beast as it were. Alexander felt that the reason she had so willingly accepted it was because of some form of self-realization that happened on Halloween. He had made sure to keep upwind of the slayer so as to not attract her, she was not the one he wished to speak to on this night.

When the two vampires in the park finished speaking and parted ways, Buffy followed after her Paramour. Taking the advantage, Alexander swooped down to land in front of the Seer. The beautiful woman stopped her swaying stride to look closely at the armored beast in front of her. Looking at it in fear her eyes seemed to glaze for a second before she smiled widely at him.

"Kitty! You are big again!" She rushed up to him and hugged him fiercely. Alexander returned the embrace and stroked the Mad Seers face. Drusilla looked up at him and asked, "Am I going to be better Kitty? Is Miss Edith ever going to be fixed right?"

Running a hand through her hair, the Vampire Lord sighed and responded, "I am sorry Hatter, but your prince is still your prince. Just as mine is mine. The bonds we share with them are stronger than our souls. But worry not, I shall keep you safe."

Drusilla tried to rest her head against the plates on his chest but he stopped her, "Tell the black knight that I expect the body count to drop to an acceptable limit. Should he exceed it I will have no choice but to do what must be done."

The Seer nodded and untangled herself from the Lord. With a last look at him she drifted off into the night.

Sunnydale High, the Lounge

The four teens sat around a small table talking about the night before, or at least Buffy was. She was ranting about the apparent infidelity of her boyfriend bemoaning the fact that she couldn't seem to catch a break. As she ranted her nose caught a scent approaching them.

The scent was both familiar and strange, it smelled familiar but it also smelled tainted. Turning her head she saw one of the last people she had ever expected to see walking up behind her. When he saw that he had been seen, Billy Fordham smiled widely at his old friend. Buffy returned the grin and looked closely at her friend.

Ford, as he liked to be called, had pale skin. It was a sickly coloration, looking like it would fit the figure of an emaciated human and not a healthy young boy. This was where she identified the smell, Ford smelled sick. He smelled like death waiting to happen. Looking to her left to see Xander, or Alexander as he preferred now, sniff the air and nod almost imperceptibly at her.

"Hey Buffy, its good to see you," Ford had reached her and held his arms open for a hug. Buffy may have been worried about him but she was still happy to see her friend. She hugged him back with a fraction of her strength.

"Ford! Its good to see you! What are you doing in Sunnydale?"

"My dad got a job here and I'm transferring in. Still have to go to the registration desk, but after that I should be joining you and you new friends…?"

Buffy started and blushed before saying, "Sorry! Well this is Alexander, Willow, and Tara. Guys this is my friend from Hemmery, Ford."

The girls on the couch gave friendly waves, not sure how to act with one of Buffy's old friends. Alexander had no such qualms and held his hand out to shake. The shorter boy took his hand, shaking it as firmly as he could. He noticed that the skin felt cold to the touch and it almost looked like the big guy had blue skin. He was more worried that he might seem weak though. Alexander could tell that the boy's strength was failing and sent a pulse of magic through his hand. _You will meet me after school, until then you will act as you would normally._

Billy's eyes glazed for a second to signify the seduction had taken hold of his weak mind. It was pathetically easy to take control of the humans of this reality, in the original Alexander's reality he had to put effort into the spell most times to make it take hold. Smiling in a friendly manner he let go of the hand and sat back down with his best friend and her girlfriend.

They shared a look, the girls knowing what he had done and planning what questions they would ask.

Sunnydale High, Ten Minutes after the last class

Ford sat on one of the many benches that dotted the school's front lawn. He had been sitting there for a good twenty minutes, but he was unsure as to why he was. He remembered planning on checking to see if the Sunset Club was ready, but then getting a nagging feeling that he should stick around for a bit longer.

So he had sat down on the bench and not moved. He would have contemplated moving but every time he did he thought of a good reason to stay where he was, and when good reasons ran out his mind kept repeating, _Master said to wait and I must obey_. Had he been in the right state of mind he would have been worried that he was thinking that.

As it was, the second the parking lot in front of the school emptied Alexander strode up to the half-crazed boy, and said boy immediately dropped to his knees in reverence. Willow and Tara, who had come up behind Alexander watched the byplay with morbid curiosity. Alexander grabbed the boy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him to eye level, reinforcing the seduction.

Dropping Ford onto his feet, Alexander said, "You will tell us what you are doing within the borders of Sunnydale and your reasons."

Unable and unwilling to disobey an order from his new master, "I have come to Sunnydale to become a Vampire, I do not want to die…"

Alexander and the girls shared a look of confusion before Tara asked, "Why would you want to become a Vampire if you didn't want to die?"

When Ford made no move to answer, Alexander snarled and lifted him once more, "You will answer a question when it is addressed to you!" And he threw the boy on the floor once again.

"I am dying of a brain tumor. Any alternative is preferable to that," The conviction in Ford's words disgusted Alexander.

Taking a breath he asked next, "How would you convince a vampire to turn you instead of simply eating you and leaving a corpse?"

Ford almost seemed to fight the seduction for a minute, and o Alexander added another layer, "I was going to follow Buffy until a chance to strike a deal with a vampire arose. I would then sell the Slayer and a Club full of useless peons to Major Vampire in town."

Snarling in rage, Alexander grabbed the boy while at the same time shifting into his Vampire Lord form. The change was almost instantaneous after so many centuries of life, for the other Alexander at least, Xander had simply inherited the skill. The Lord of Vampires lifted into the air and held the pathetic flesh bag by the neck, "You would presume to sell the Slayer to ME! She is already mine, you pathetic sycophant. You will tell me where this 'Club' is, and then I will leave you for your would be victim to deal with."

Ford had been dragged from the laconic experience that was vampire seduction and into the clutches of an enraged creature of the night. It was understandable that he both defecates himself and rattles off the address of the Sunset Club. He was then unceremoniously dropped on his soil pants, while Alexander barked order to the two females.

"Tara, I need you to find a local Vampire… a mean one, and bring it to this 'Sunset Club.' Willow, would you be so kind as to escort our guest here to Buffy and Giles so that our girl can decide what to do with him, I fear that I will do something regrettable if he is not removed from my presence," Alexander's tone bellied his rage and the lovers knew that it would be a good idea to follow his commands, not to mention that he was scary when in his Vampiric form.

Willow however needed to know what he planned before she could leave, "What are you planning on doing?"

"My prince demands followers, and I am sorely lacking in minions at the moment. The patrons of the Sunset Club seem the perfect fools to enslave," Alexander told her and she nodded grimly.

The Sunset Club

Marvin Abruti, Diego to his fellow Vampire obsessed teens, waited for Ford to show up. They had agreed to meet at the club before Billy went to see the slayer, but he was late. That had Diego worried for two reasons; one was that he had no way of influencing the crowded club without his help, and second was that Ford was never late. Ford had told him that if he was ever late for a meeting it was because he was more than likely dead.

Death scared Diego; he was terrified of the possibility of death and wanted to avoid it for as long as possible. He was willing to sell his soul to keep from experiencing death. Ironic, when considering he wanted to be a vampire. He was prepared to go looking for his supposed friend when there was a thunk at the door behind him.

Turning around he watched as the door that they needed two people minimum to move, swung open easily. He could see something standing in the hallway leading to the exit but he couldn't quite make it out. At least he couldn't until it entered the Club proper.

Chantarelle gave a shriek at the appearance of the creature before them. It stood taller than any man, adorned in spiked black armor, and glowed with a crimson light. It looked at the shrieking girl; she stopped almost instantly. The being looked around the now silent club and an audible snort came from within its helm. Grey, long fingered hands reached up and removed the helm to reveal a fearsome sight.

Alexander looked at the patrons of the Sunset Club and asked, "So, you wish to be immortal?"

His voice held the corrupting power of his lord within each decibel. It took root in the heart of the weak willed humans, where it began to grow with every word that came from the vampire's mouth, "You wish to become a creature of the night? A soulless monstrosity that preys on the weak, you wish to become this?"

He reached a hand back and summoned the demonic vampire that Tara had caught to him. He gripped the struggling beast by the neck and roared at it. The demon immediately came out, popping out in the ridges of the forehead and yellow of the eyes. There were gasps of horror, and many of disgust. With his point made, Alexander quickly snapped the demons neck and stabbed it through the chest with his hand.

As it crumbled to dust he looked at the club, "I offer you eternal life of my kind. You will not be of the Vampire Lord but I will share my blood and you will share yours, and we will be as one. But you will serve me until the end of your eternal lives, immortality at a price."

He had made his offer and soon enough several of the patrons had come up to him. The first to come was a young woman, the girl who shrieked. With a swift motion he cut the palm of each hand and held them out to be drunk from. The blood was drunk; one by one the patrons drank and collapsed in both ecstasy and pain as the change began to take place.

With a telekinetic shrug he closed the door behind him, and waited for his new serfs to awaken.

The Sunset Club, hours later

Alexander sat in the throne that had been in the center of the Club. He waited for the change to take effect fully. There had been more unwilling than willing to be turned, but he did not mind. The fools thought that tempting fate was a good idea, and now they would make an excellent source of blood for his new servants. He did not suffer fools to live free.

The first of his servants woke. The girl who had drunk first woke and stood. She looked about her at the scattered unconscious bodies then to where her mind was telling her. She looked up to see the Creature that had turned her, her master. The Vampire Lord raised a hand from its armrest and waved her over.

She approached slowly and bowed her head low so as to not upset him. Alexander looked at his First and smiled, the girl already knew her place. Looking to the cowering humans in the corner he said, "Find a meal and drink, I will not have my servants reflecting badly upon me."

She nodded and approached the humans. She picked Diego, who was shaking like a leaf. Sniffing and then biting, she drank until her thirst was satisfied and put the now weaker human back in his cage. She returned to her master's side and sat at his feet, laying her head against his leg.

It was a time later, when the majority of his new servants had awoken -all being male aside from young Lily- and Alexander had returned to human form, that Billy Fordham rushed into the club and just as hurriedly closed the door behind him. When he finally turned around after making sure the door was secure, he was gifted with the sight of a drained Diego being hauled out of sight and Alexander glaring at him.

The Vampire would have spoken if it were not for an almighty bang at the door, the foot thick steel door, which dented. There were several more crashes, and the door buckled even more. Ford seemed to decide it was better amongst the Vampires and fled down the stairs and to the floor in front of the bemused Alexander. Ford looked up, pleading, "Please save me! She's a monster and she wants to eat me! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

The last _please_ was screamed as the door fell to the ground, finally giving into the strain. In the doorway was a beast, hunched over and breathing deeply. It slowly stalked into the room and looked about itself. It was Buffy in her wolf form, followed by Liam, Giles, Willow, Tara, and even Ms Calendar. The four without the memories of a different life stared at the sight before them. The lovers simply snorted and sat on a non-blood covered couch to watch the show.

"Ah, my friends, may I introduce my minions! Minions, these are Liam, Giles, Jenny, and Buffy in her Wolf form. They are friends of mine and you will treat them as you would me," when he received nods from his new clan he turned back to his friends, "So what brings you to my new nest?"

Giles was the one to respond, but with a question, "Xan-Alexander, what is this?"

Alexander grimaced, realizing that he had not properly explained what he had become on Halloween. So he decided to get it out of the way, "Apologies my friend. On Halloween, as you know I became a Vampiric version of myself from an alternate reality. In said reality I was the champion of Molag Bal, the Daedric prince of Dominance and Enslavement. As such I feel the need to dominate others and enslave more. Back there I have grown a coven that is the size of Sunnydale on the Isle of Harrishom, and my lord is satisfied. Here I must have a smaller coven, but I must still appease my lord."

Looking at were-Buffy he said, "And I would assume that Buffy is satisfying Hircine by hunting the traitor at my feet?" When the wolf nodded he smiled, "then by all means, continue."

End of Chapter

An: I know it's a little dark, but I like it.

I realized that if I was going to give them the tools of Daedra, and memories to boot, I would have to make it have some influence…. To be honest I was going to skip this episode until I realized it would be perfect for going into Molag Bal's influence on Xander.

Hope you liked it, and write some reviews.


	3. The Dark Ages end with Corpses

The Elder Slayers Chapter 3

AN: Like I said last chapter, this is going to be Willow's episode

To those of you who think I am going to make this a cakewalk for our intrepid heroes…. What prince and what demon would go together really well?

AN2: I am following the story for the second season only, what happens at the end of the second season? And I'm not even going to be including some of the episodes; maybe a few bare mentioning's at best.

Sunnydale High, after hours

A rather large man around the middle runs through the front lawn of the high school. He pants and wheezes and looks about himself in fear, trying to spot his pursuer. He has no luck and checks a school map he had acquired some time ago.

Finding the building he had been searching for he rushes to the door and slams into it. He begins banging on the metal and shouting in fear, begging to be heard. He had no luck though, and the thing following him knew the time to strike had come.

Hearing its approach the man turned around and whispered, "Deidre!" Before his life is snuffed out.

Across town a young red head feels yet another dark signature enter her city, and she hoped that it would not cause too many problems for her friends.

Sunnydale High, after morning classes

"Alright, I'm on a flat plain and there are hundreds of bucks waiting to be taken, and cooked, and eaten. Oh! And there's a really sexy wolf with me, and he offers me a nice juicy steak!" Buffy smiles at her daydream as she and her friends walk down the hall.

Willow shares a look with her girlfriend and as one they begin to giggle. Their mirth is not interrupted when Alexander approaches, joining and completing the Scooby gang. Alexander looks from the giggling girls to the bemused werewolf and asks, "I take it that you were sharing your inner most fantasies? Filled with blood, death, and of course some romance?"

Buffy looks up at her friend and says, "We're playing a game of 'Anywhere but here' and they laugh at me!"

Tara gets a hold of her breathing and says, "Its not that, Buffy…heh… It's just the look on your face when you described it…Hyu… it was like you were in heaven!"

She laughs once more, succumbing to the lightheartedness of the moment. She was therefore unprepared for the firm smack to her backside. Whirling around she barely caught a glimpse of dispersing magic. She could do no more than answer the challenge.

As the girls began to get into a tickle fight, much to the joy of many of the males, Willow managed to extracate herself for a moment and, seeing Giles standing in the hallway talking to Ms Calendar, asked with mild curiosity, "You think Giles ever played 'Anywhere?'"

The other three looked from the red head to the elder man and gave a collective shrug. Buffy said, "Come on, I bet he was born in tweed! He couldn't think of anything else to be!"

Alexander looked down at the blonde, smirking as he said, "I highly doubt that Giles would want to be anywhere but right where he is."

The girls giggled for a minute as they watched their teachers' converse. The idea of the stuffy librarian doing anything with the computer teacher was simply to ridiculous to comprehend. They were still giggling as they passed the pair, before Giles called out to Buffy, "Remember to be at the hospital tonight! There is going to be a delivery of blood and we need to make sure it gets to the people who need it and not the various dwellers of the night."

Buffy nodded to her Watcher and turned back to her friends. Giles smiled slightly, bid adieu to Jenny and headed back to the Library. Entering his personal sanctuary he went into his office to start up a cup of tea before going to the returned books rack to place them back in their necessary stacks.

"Rupert Giles?" A question made him turn back around to see two men in police uniforms, "We're going to need to ask you a few questions and possibly identify a body."

Sunnydale High, After Giles fails to turn up

"He was drunk?" The very confused Willow asked her friend. The idea of the British librarian doing anything to mess with his brain was disturbing and worrying.

"Yeah! And mean! I do not know what's wrong with him, but we need to help with whatever it…" Buffy paused in the middle of her rant and sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent in the back of the room, one that she had only smelled in one place and after one particular event.

Snarling she leapt clear over a rack and in front of a very surprised Ethan Rayne. The chaos mage gave a yelp of surprise and fell back, dropping a book in the process. The angered blonde grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and flung him back the way she came… all the way over the stacks to land on the table with a painful thump.

Willow's eyebrow raised a few notches as she saw the rumpled man lying dazed on the centerpiece of the room. The eyebrow raised a couple more notches when the mage began looking for something instead of trying to escape. With a silent telekinesis spell she summoned whatever it was that he wanted.

The result of that was a book flying around the shelves towards the young sorceress with a confused Buffy holding onto the end. When the book reached Willow it remained levitating, and Buffy finally let go when she saw that it was Willow who wanted the book. The Red Witch looked at the cover and read aloud, "_Sowing Chaos for Dummies, by Prince Mehrunes Dagon_. Ethan, why is it that no matter where we find you, you cannot escape the Prince of Chaos' attention?"

The now recovered chaos mage looked at the young teen scolding him like a five year old. Shrugging seemed the best response to her enquiry and so that was how he responded. Rolling her eyes, Willow waved her had and in no time at all Ethan was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair with some very thick ropes wound around him.

"Now then, Ethan would you care to explain why you were hiding behind the stacks… and why Mehrunes Dagon has graced you with personal attention?" Ethan gulped at the tone that the Red Head used and watched in fascinated horror as her eyes lit with suppressed power, "Or I can make you explain?"

Sunnydale Library, some time later

Ethan had told the pair quite a story. One of Demon summoning and getting really high, they were disappointed in their father figure by the end of it but happy that he was a bit closer to human. About halfway through his explanation; Alexander, Ms. Calendar, Cordelia, and Tara entered the library to discuss various things and they all began listening to the fascinating tale of teenage rebellion.

"Then Randall was taken over. We panicked and killed him trying to get the demon out. When we failed we all just sort of drifted apart. I think a few weeks ago one of the old crowd wanted to feel young again and decided to tried to summon Eyghon. My mark's been burning something fierce so I hightailed it back to this lovely burg in the hopes that I could convince old Ripper to help me."

The Scoobies looked at the tied man in befuddlement, not knowing who 'Ripper' was, but they collectively decided to figure it out later. It was with a grand turning of heads that everybody looked towards Willow for some sort of direction. Ever since Halloween, the former Psijic monk had been the default consultant for the supernatural.

With a sigh, the red head held out a hand and a book flew from Giles' office into her waiting hand then began to flip through its own pages, once it stopped she looked at the page and read aloud, "Eyghon is the bastard son of an unknown lord of the hell dimension most commonly associated with dreams and nightmares. The creature is not powerful enough to physically manifest itself on the mortal plane and so must inhabit either unconscious or deceased bodies. The Mark of Eyghon is a method for which the demon may know its future victims. Simple ways to ward off the advances of the demon are to place wards against the undead on your person and to check for possessions around you."

Tara smiled and grabbed the book from her love's hands, and with a flick sent it over to Alexander for further study. Before the red head could object she found herself in the embrace of her wife and lost to the world for a few minutes.

Ethan was by this point confused and asked the lad he sold the ring to, "What the bloody hell happened to them, and you, and the four armed demon that gave me that book?"

Alexander, who had been reading more on Eyghon, looked up at the chaos mage. His eyes held a great deal of mirth at the elder man's misfortune, "Well, in order… You turned me into a Vampire Lord; essentially as close to a true demon a human can get without losing his soul. You turned the Slayer into a Chosen of Hircine; Hircine is the Daedric Prince of the Hunt so it was a fitting change. You turned my best friend into the strongest wielder of magic ever seen on this plain of existence, and made her realize she was gay. Her wife, you turned her into a Nightingale, an agent of Nocturnal and master thief. And the Daedric Prince of Change, Destruction, revolution, and a slew of other things for giving the Princes of Oblivion purchase on this reality personally thanked you."

Ethan stared in blank eyed shock at the boy in front of him wondering how it was possible, and he would have asked more if not for the arrival of his old friend Ripper. The rumpled librarian, reeking of alcohol and poorly applied aftershave, stumbled into the library to see his surrogate children doing various things- Willow and Tara making out in a corner was quite the spectacle, he was male no matter how amoral and wrong it was- before his eyes landed on the man tied up on a chair in the middle of the room.

Rupert Giles could take a lot of things, but the stress of the past few days finally got to him and he collapsed into the chair next to his old friend. He held his head between his hands and asked in a weak voice, "I take it you are here because you feel the mark as well?"

Ethan nodded and answered, "Yup, Ripper old chum. You sure know how to surround yourself with some strange characters."

Giles snorted and would have responded if not for a sudden move made by Buffy. The blonde had breathed in through her nose and caught a stench that she just hated. Scenting the air once more to confirm its approach she jumped to her feet and ran to the weapon cabinet while informing the others, "Corpse on the way, and I'd say its probably the Eye-gore thing."

"Eyghon, Buffy," seven voices said simultaneously.

The blonde stopped her trek to the cabinet to turn back and stare at the group, who had said that with odd synchronization, even Ethan. She shrugged and turned back to the cabinet and grabbed a sword that Willow had enchanted a few days ago. With a few practice swings she stood before the door and waited for the undead demon thing to show up.

It was another few minutes before the zombie shuffled through the door, as the majority of the fat was still clinging to the corpse of the fat man from the beginning of the chapter… his name was Philip. The glazed eyes of the dead body formerly known as Philip were focused on the two men seated incredibly close to each other, and it sped up its shuffle to a slow walk in an attempt to reach its targets.

It would have gotten there if it were not for the enchanted sword that banished undead wielded by a super strong teenage girl. With one swing, Buffy decapitated the corpse before kicking the body away. The head went sailing in the direction of the only dead member of the group, giving Alexander very little time to react as the head grew a smile as it saw it new target.

Before the flying head could reach and then take over her friend, Willow stopped it mid-flight and banished it back towards the rest of the remains of the fat man once known to his friends as Philip. The corpse soon dissolved into a pile of greenish goo that began to ooze its way towards the elder men. The Psijic witch gave an exasperated sigh and contained the ooze with a few wards then burned it inot oblivion.

Turning to her Vampiric best friend she said, "We are all going to your club, where we are going to get very, very drunk… is that understood?"

Alexander smiled nervously at her tone and said, "Okay, drinks are on me. I'll tell Lilly to break out the good stuff."


	4. Sithis no wait, TarakAHHHH!

The Elder Slayers chapter 4

An: I am taking this episode to do two things: one is that I am going to show Buffy and Tara's changes in this chapter, and next I am going to replace Spike and Drusilla.

They aren't going to die, but they both are so perfect for different Daedric Princes that I could not keep them as villains.

Sunnydale High, lounge

Buffy sat in the comfy chair staring at the paper in her hands. It was a sheet of random questions that was meant to tell her what her future was meant to be. Stupid sheet didn't have an option for going after Vampires. That would have made the stupid test so much better.

She was popped from her melancholy when Alexander asked, "Do I like shrubs? I personally prefer Shrubberies, ones with little flowers on them."

Looking over to her friend she groaned at the terrible reference. She liked Monty Python too, but of all of the jokes that Alexander could have made he had chosen the most obvious. Her eyes drifted over her large friend, once more taking in all the changes that had happened to him.

He was so much bigger than he had been, so much more confident, so much more powerful. He was simply more than he had been, but he was also so different. Buffy missed Xander so much at times, he was almost a completely different person than the man he was now. He had been funny and cute with so much mischievous banter in him, now he was clever and strong and he had more power in him than she probably ever would.

Buffy couldn't help but wonder why it was than nobody noticed his grand changes; like the ears, hair, and skin. He was a white hair, pointy eared, blue skinned Adonis and everybody treated him the same. She guessed it was that thing Xander called Sunnydale syndrome.

Buffy had noticed that she was thinking of her male friend as two separate people several weeks ago. There were too many fundamental differences between the boy that Xander had been and the Man that Alexander was. She couldn't even think of him as anything but Alexander, there was respect and power in his name that reflected him so well now that nobody could stoop to calling him Xander anymore.

She guessed it was a lot like her transformation. Before Halloween she had been scared of herself, there was no way to put it besides that. She was terrified of the slayer in her and had feared the darkness of it taking over. With the changes from Halloween she felt like a new woman. She was taller, for one.

On a more serious note, she realized soon after Halloween how much the night had changed her. While before, the drive to hunt the various demons of Sunnydale was a constant buzz, like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away but could be ignored; the drive was now a desire and the buzz a need. She wanted to hunt more than she wanted new shoes, and that was saying something.

Then there had been the incident with Ford.

When her former friend had approached her and flat out told her that he was going to sell her for getting vamped she had snapped. Satisfying Hircine, as Alexander had called it, was one of the most terrible things she had ever done. She had hunted Ford, given him time to run and then transformed for the first time since Halloween, and for the first time of her own volition. She had hunted him, smelt out his sickness, followed it to the Sunset Club, and tore his arms off.

She had stopped there, but she didn't stop Alexander's new children when they decided to feast on the blood of their former leader. She had watched with satisfaction in her heart as they drained him. Now she was scared, for her soul, for her identity, for all that she was.

And she still had no idea if she liked shrubs!

Warehouse 1408

Spike was worried. His number of minions had been halved recently and he couldn't find a single reason why. There were no demons he had a problem with in this town and the only enemy that he had was the Slayer, and she was usually pretty consistent when going on her patrols.

So the loss of so many decent peons meant that there was either a new player in town or the Slayer had developed a better set of killer instincts, both of which would be very bad for him and his girl.

Thinking of Drusilla, she had been surprisingly lucid as of late. She had wandered out a few days after Halloween and returned unharmed, but she had a message for him. Keep the body count low, not down completely. That was a strange request, and if it was from the 'kitten' as Dru had taken to calling the Slayers inept friend, then he wasn't worried.

What worried him was the look that Dru gave him after he laughed; she was serious. She was mad as a hatter, but she knew a threat when she received one. So the body count had dropped and it seemed that the minions had as well.

Spike looked to Dalton, one of his more developed minions, one he had called over from the other side of the pond, and asked, "You know any good bars in this town? I don' fell like Willie's tonight."

Dalton looked at his sire and closed the book he had been reading. He thought quickly of the many ways in which he could get rid of the annoying Master Vampire, and then it hit him. Smiling slightly he said, "Well there is the Sunset Club, its new but I hear the owner caters to all types. And they actually serve dinner to."

Spike smiled and thought it would be nice to go out and have something of a meal with his girl. Calling out in thanks to his minion he went to go find Dru and take her on a date.

As the bleached vamp left the room, Dalton turned to his minion and ordered, "Call the order of Taraka; put out a hit on Spike, Drusilla, and the Slayer."

The minion nodded and left in a hurry, and Dalton smiled at the thought of what he would do to his new town.

The Sunset Club, After Dark

Spike knocked on door to the subterranean club and waited for a response. When the door opened he was surprised to see an older looking gentleman smiling at them. And by the sound of a heartbeat in his chest and the breath from his face, Spike knew he was human.

The man smiled at the pair of vampires and asked, "Dancing or eating?"

Spike thought of killing the man for a second, but that was simply his vampire side revealing itself. He smiled back at the man and said, "I think we'll be eatin' thank ya. My lady here can't dance to well in crowds."

"Understandable sir, if you would follow me."

Spike followed the man and led Drusilla as they walked along the catwalk towards an upper balcony. Looking down at the dance floor, Spike saw many things he did not expect. He saw humans dancing with demons, vampires feeding on humans without killing them, and most importantly he saw the Slayer's friends. The red headed bird was dancing sensuously with a very pretty blonde lass, which was accentuated on occasion with a kiss. The bloke was the more surprising one though; he sat on a raised platform in a throne with three scantily clad women lying around him.

Spike had to stare at this, the boy he had thought of as weak, was casually sitting like a warlord of old. As that thought crossed his mind their eyes met, and Spike gulped. Then the boy smiled, and pressure that had grown in Spike's chest diminished. Turning back to the server, he followed once more.

They were led to a nice table and the server left. A pretty blonde in a dress shirt and pants walked up to them and said, "Hi there, my name is Lily and I'll be your server for today. Now for specials we have an imported dish from Pandora that I can't pronounce but it is really good. And I have to ask, are you William and… Drusilla?"

Spike's eyebrow raised a notch at the use of his real name and simply nodded. The waitress smiled brightly at that and told them she would be right back. Spike looked across the table at his love and smiled when she beamed at him. He would have asked her if she liked the club but the waitress returned with a bottle in hand.

Spike took the offered bottle and read the label, "Blood of the Sire? What is it?"

The waitress smiled dreamily and said, "I'm not too sure of the making of it, but Master has an enchanted fountain that bleeds this blood that tastes exactly like the blood you get if you drink from your master. It is so delicious and he only gives it to the worthy or the rich. It's usually close to a hundred thousand dollars a bottle."

Spike stared at the girl; he finally noticed that she lacked heartbeat or breath. Handing the bottle back to his fellow vampire he asked, "Why do not you pour us some love?"

The waitress smiled and poured two glasses. She set them down in front of the pair and asked, "Now that you have your beverages, would you like to order some food?"

Spike looked at his love and shrugged before asking for whatever she thought was good. Lily smiled and left them to their blood. Spike took his glass delicately and sniffed it.

It certainly had the scent of his lovely Drusilla in it. He watched as his lover did the same and he smiled at the look of pure delight on her face. They tinkled their glasses together and drank deeply. Spike was as close to extacy as he had been in the seventies, the taste of his Dru flowing down his throat, simply delicious.

Drusilla had a different reaction to the blood. It did not look like she was in pain, but she looked like she was uncomfortable. Her sire's blood coursed through her veins and repaired the damage that had been done to her in Prague. It healed her sick body and reinforced her mad mind until she was as she should have been.

The pair was so enraptured that they never noticed Alexander approach them. He waited with an amused smile on his face as he watched the blood do its work. He loved the taste and whenever he drank it, it was as though he were drinking from Molag Bal himself.

When they finally came down from the high he saw a glint in the eyes of the seer that had not been there before, as well as the unmistakable signs of lust. Smiling he told her, "Bedrooms are through that hall. But I wish to speak with you before you leave."

The mad seer nodded before grabbing a still slightly dazed Spike and hauling him down the hall towards the bedrooms. Alexander chuckled and signaled for lily to clean the table.

Warehouse 1408

Dalton grinned, enjoying the thrill of being in charge for a change. When he had been alive he had been a librarian, looking at books and reading fantasy and hoping that he would have the chance to do, as he wanted like the villains in the stories. He was especially fond of the Emperor from the Star Wars films; the thought of waiting as long as it took to take control was something he could do.

Preying on the doubts of the minions was fun, killing the ones actually sired by Spike was even more so. He had bided his time and now he was in charge of the vampires of Sunnydale. Ruling was fun.

Rifling through the various notes he had taken during the ramblings of the mad bitch he saw that there was a significant structure to a few of the droning. Over the course of the years she had been rambling on and off about a Judge to come and cleanse the world of the innocent. And if there was anything to her statements he wanted that Judge.

A quick call to one of his minions confirmed that the contract had been made and a hit put out. Now it was time to wait for the assassins to act.

The Sunset Club

Buffy was always nervous when she entered the club. It was filled to the brim with demons that she had promised Alexander she wouldn't slay. She knew that the same was expected of them, but she was never sure that demons would keep their word.

Wading through the crowd she saw Willow and Tara sitting in a booth chatting with a smaller guy. Deciding that she would rather be with her friends alone more than anything else, she made her way over to them.

Willow saw her first and smiled at the approaching Slayer. Turning to the young man with them she said, "Oz, this is our friend Buffy."

"Hey," The young man, now identified as Oz, said laconically.

Buffy offered him a smile and turned to her friends to ask them about their day. They had talked for several minutes about nothing and everything when Buffy took a deep whiff of the air. A scent caught her nose, and it smelled nice. Inhaling deeply she turned her head until she was facing Oz.

The young man's only response to the strange action was a raised eyebrow.

Buffy flushed and asked to be excused. Walking through the crowd on the dance floor was difficult but not impossible, as every partier wanted to dance with the Slayer. She managed to sway her way through the dancers, to reach the throne. Alexander looked down at the befuddled Slayer and asked, "Would you like to grab some food?"

Buffy shook her head and said, "No, I'm actually going on a date with Angel in a few. Just wanted to know if you could cover for me?"

Alexander nodded in understanding and signaled two of his minions. The peons approached their master and bowed before him. He ordered them, "Patrol the town for the remainder of the evening, hunt for demonic vampires stalking prey. If there is not a single casualty tonight you will be rewarded. Go."

The vampires nodded and stood; giving one more waist bow to the Slayer they left the club. Buffy smiled and thanked Alexander. She was worried about him and the people he had turned, but so long as they had souls they were out of her jurisdiction as Giles had pointed out soon after Halloween.

Bus Station

A one eyed man in a leather jacket gets off of the Bus from nowhere, checks the note he had been given and smiles before walking away.

House across from Buffy's

A middle-aged woman lets a pleasant looking man with a suitcase full of free items into her house, several minutes later there is a scream.

The Outskirts of town

A humanoid creature walks out of the desert, it had spine on the top of its head and orange skin. It sniffs the air and smiled before heading towards the nearest demon bar.

The Docks

A small skiff docks and off hops a demon in a brown robe with skin like rocks. It walks into the town before it.

The Station

A woman checks her PDA and grins when she sees her target.

Cemetery

A little boy and little girl walk hand in hand singing softly about the evil of brunette women.

Ted's House

The android known as Ted goes offline and secondary programming activates. Its eyes light up red and its HUD identifies its target.

The woods Due East

The hunter looks at the hawk, then back at the package at his feet. Picking it up he finds wooden bullets and a picture; he smiles.

Sunnydale Airport

The flying corpse of some kind of monster knocks down a worker, he looks up to see a young woman exiting the cargo hold and running off. Confused he decides to ignore the corpse and the fleeing woman.

Sunnydale Ice Rink

Buffy glided over the ice with practiced ease and smiled serenely as she flew from one end of the rink to the other. With a leap and twirl she lands in front of her smiling boyfriend, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The vampire's smile grows twice as large, and asks, "I take it you like the date?"

"I love it! I haven't skied in ages. Its just what I needed to clear my head."

"What's wrong?" Angel had known Buffy to be many things, overly worried was not amongst them.

Buffy sat on the bench next to her paramour and said, "Its all the things that have happened since Halloween. Me, Willow, Xander…. We're different people now! I still don't understand why it happened and I know I should be worried, but I'm not and I can't be."

Looking up at Angel, she saw he was confused and she explained, "I'm a werewolf now! I want to hunt and kill now! Before the slayer was a buzz that I could ignore, now it's a roar that I don't want to ignore! I'm afraid I'm losing what made me human… but I know I'm not going to die any time soon because of the change. I feel, detached I guess."

Angel took her head in his hand and turned her to look at him. Giving her a quick kiss on the lips he said, "That you're worried means you're still human. Halloween just gave you a little extra."

Buffy smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. Glad to be with somebody who could appreciate her. She would have drifted off to sleep if it were not for a noise behind her. The unmistakable sound of a snarl, and it was getting closer.

With a swift flick, she sent Angel tumbling from the bench in the opposite direction from her. She herself slid a few feet away and out of the path of a descending claw.

Looking at the source of the claw she had to crane her neck up to see the malicious glint in the single eye. It was a Cyclops, a big one. The monster roared down at her and stepped on the ice. Its immense claws stabilized the beast and kept it flat on its feet.

It looked between Buffy and Angel for a second before pulling out a photograph, which had the image of Buffy on it. Nodding to itself the beast roared at the girl and charged. Thinking quickly, Buffy leaped to her feet and began to skate to the other end of the rink.

She reached the end and spun around to the still charging monster. It was only a third of the way to her, giving her time to prepare. As it approached, she leapt up and caught the top to the safety glass. Using the glass as a spring she bounced herself off it and launched at the advancing creature with her skates pointed towards it.

Her ice skates cleanly slit the throat of the Cyclops, which gurgled in agony as the blood drained from its body. Buffy landed lightly behind the beast and turned to watch it fall to its knees, trying to hold its throat closed. She watched as it died, only approaching as it went still.

Looking at the corpse she began to rummage through its belongings and as soon as he could stably walk across the ice, Angel joined her. He was looking through the pockets on the leather jacket when he found the ring.

His eyes widened and he looked to his girlfriend, "We need to get to Giles, right now."

Seeing the look in his eyes she nodded.

Sunnydale High, the next day

"So you and Angel were attacked by a Cyclops, you managed to kill it and Angel found this ring on the corpse?" Giles asked his charge.

Buffy nodded and asked, "So what's with the ring?"

Giles held up the ring and showed her the passage he had been reading from. It was a depiction of the etching on the ring with a demonic figure prominently displayed next to it. Giles took a breath and said, "The ring is a symbol of the Order of Taraka; an ancient circle of assassins that was formed in the days of King Solomon. They have no moral compass, no sense of right or wrong, their only goal is the acquisition of wealth and the termination of their target. It is said that they work in three man cells in the apprehension of their target as that is all that is needed."

Buffy took the ring and held it up and looked to her friends who were sitting around the table. They all held apprehensive looks, clearly not glad to be the target of assassins. Looking back at her Watcher and asked what she should do.

Giles took off his glasses and began to polish them. Clearing his throat he said, "I suggest you go through the remainder of your day as normal as you can and once you are done, go to a secure location while we try to find out who called in the hit on you."

"You mean hide?"

"Yes, we do not present you as a target for them and they will have a more difficult time in finding you. When we find something we will strike, but until then I rather you be as safe as possible," Giles explained to the Slayer.

Buffy nodded and the kids went about their day.

Sunnydale High, Later

Buffy was jittery. Learning that assassins were after you was not good for the nerves. Taking a breath she tried to calm herself, she could take the heat. This was no different from all the other times somebody wanted her dead.

She took a deep calming breath, making to step forward. Before she could register the sound of a locker slamming behind her she had already turned and grabbed a student by the throat and held him off the floor. Startled she looked into the eyes of Oz, who raised an eyebrow at the Slayer and her immense strength.

Buffy's eyes widened at her own reaction before letting the young man go, "Sorry Oz, I'm a little jumpy."

"A little?" The diminutive teen asked.

"Uh…" Buffy couldn't think of an adequate response and chose instead to flee.

The Sunset Club, after School

Alexander sat in his throne, looking about himself with feigned disinterest. He was looking for any sign of the assassins after his friend. Buffy was a girl who he had idolized when he had been simply Xander, and now he was a woman he respected now that he was more. That an enemy would stoop so low as to hire an assassin to kill her was an insult to her, and to him.

Watching the club, he noted a human he had never seen before. He was gruff and he was big; stronger than an average human by the look, and made by the glint in his eye. Alexander looked over at Tara, who nodded before making her way over to the man.

Tara approached the man cautiously, doing her level best to not arouse suspicion. He looked trained so she simply walked up to the bar and sat a seat away from him. Like one would whenever a person sits at a bar, the other patrons look to see who it was before returning to their own business. The man's eyes strayed over her form in search of something other than a show; he was looking for weapons. Finding none he kept an eye on her until she stuttered out a request for a soda.

The man turned his attention from the girl and back to the balcony. The contractor had told him that the hit had gone to get dinner at the club. The diner was on the upper level, so his eyes were glued to the balcony. Gib Cain watched the balcony like a hawk, idly playing with his necklace of werewolf teeth.

Tara looked from his eyes to the balcony and smiled at his focus. Easy marks were always the most focused. With the skill of a nightingale she swiped the contents of his pockets, ignoring the high-caliber pistol for the moment. There was a picture, wallet, and keys.

The picture was of Drusilla. Tara knew that the Drusilla of this reality wasn't the same as the one in the other reality. Shaking her head, Tara tried to once more differentiate the lives she had lived. It was almost impossible for her to push the other Tara into the back of her mind, mostly because they had been the exact same person while growing up. Other Tara had been a stuttering wreck just like she was and she had fixed herself up while working for the thieves guild.

So she was both of her and she always found at the end of these existential debates that she was happy with this. She was happily married to the love of her life, her mother had no problems with it, and she had sex daily. Life was good.

Tara noted the man tense and thought for a second that she had been caught. A quick glance over at him showed that it was not her that had him enraptured; it was his mark. The mad seer and her lover were walking giddily along the balcony. They had made it half way across by the time the man acted; he grabbed the gun from his coat and began to pull it out.

A knife slid into his back.

Gib Cain jerked to a stop and almost cried out in agony. The knife twisted in his back and he coughed in pain. Turning his head he saw the girl who had sat a few seats from him. She smiled serenely and pushed a photograph at him; a quick look confirmed that it was the one he had been given.

Tara smiled sweetly while inside she cried, "Who hired you?"

"Why would I tell you," Cain groaned out, "You're just gonna kill me."

"Yes but the speed at which we end your life depends on how you answer the question."

"I'll die before I talk!"

Tara sighed and informed him, "My girlfriend can bring you back from the dead."

"Fuc-arg!" Cain almost cursed but the knife dug in deeper, "alright! All right! It was a vamp named Dalton… I don't know why or care!"

Tara smiled at him and thanked him before stabbing the knife further in and puncturing his heart. Cain died in agony.

Tara dispelled the knife and felt the blood diamond in her pocket fill with part of the dead man's soul. Tara put her head down on the table as the minions disposed of the body. She began to weep at what she had done and simply couldn't stop. She had killed a man; she had stuck her knife into his back and ended his life. It had never been something she did so casually in the other reality and it weighed heavily on her heart.

She kept crying as she felt the arms of her love wrapping around her and heard her soft cooing. Taking a breath she managed to stabilize herself. She quickly pecked Willow on the lips and smiled reassuringly at her.

Willow smiled and looked like she would have said something if it were not for the sudden disturbance at the door. Looking to the commotion the pair saw Spike struggling against a strange creature with rock like skin while Drusilla was shrieking and cowering at the sight of a middle-aged man slowly approaching her.

They stared for a moment, and in that moment the rock demon launched some sort of blast at Spike that struck him in the chest. The blast was absorbed into the vampire and he was launched back and off the balcony. On the way down he split into two separate Spikes.

With a gesture, Willow stopped the descent of the pair of unconscious duplicates. She was already contemplating ways to reverse the transformation when he landed gently on the ground.

While her girlfriend saved the bleached vampire, Tara flipped onto the counter and summoned her bow. The bound weapon was notched and ready to fire, so with little preamble she let fly. The arrow struck true and went through the back of the middle-aged man's head.

She did not expect for the man to straiten up and turn around to look at her. She really didn't expect his hand to turn into a weapon and begin firing at her. Reacting fast she flipped to the left and let loose two more arrows, and a third on landing. The first two arrows penetrated the eyes of the robotic man, and the third was a heart shot.

The robot began to malfunction; flailing wildly in all directions. Its movements were so erratic that when the rock like demon tried to get out of its way, it found itself in the robots grip. The robot began to strangle the rock demon, killing it in a matter of second before finally shutting down.

Alexander stood from his throne then, having been content to allow his friends a chance to shine. His voice boomed in the club, filled with power, "The club is closed for the evening. Leave."

The Sunset Club, after it is clear of Patrons

Tara sat across from Spike, waiting for the newly recombined vampire to awaken. She looked at the English vamp with some interest, trying to find similarities between him and her old friend. In the other reality, William the Bloody had been the champion of Boethia at one point, and he was the lover of the Mad God's seer.

She assumed that he had a similar personality to the other William; from the stories the others told he was a very dominant man. Letting out a breath, she looked to her lover; who was happily conversing with Drusilla. They had not been close in the old reality and in this one it would be no different.

Hearing a groan she turned to look at the awakening Spike. The bleached vampire looked about himself with some trepidation; the last thing he remembered was being hit with that energy blast. Looking to his left he saw Dru talking with one of the Slayer's friends, and they were gossiping about random things he had never heard of.

While hearing his Dru talk about non-existent things was no surprise, it was surprising to see the redhead talking like they were real. There was a throat clearing in front of him; and turning his head, he saw the Whelp and the blond lass he had seen dancing with Red.

Now he was really confused.

The Whelp smirked at his bewildered look and said, "Evening William. I would say that it is good to see you again, but we have never been formally introduced in this reality. I am Alexander of the Isle Harris. To my side is Tara Rosenberg, and speaking to your love is her wife Willow Rosenberg."

Spike looked to each and then back at the bloke, Alexander as he called himself, "This Reality?"

"Ah yes! You are unaware of the events that transpired several weeks ago," Alexander nodded. He stood and strode over to his throne and picked up a scroll. Holding it up he said, "On Halloween night, a chaos mage cast a spell on Sunnydale, turning the people who wore costumes from his shop into their various characters. It is my belief that several extra-dimensional beings known as Daedric Princes used the opportunity to exert their control on this reality.

"What I hold in my hand is something called an Elder Scroll, a somewhat common item in another reality. But here this is the only one in existence. This scroll came into existence on that night when I returned myself to my natural form. But that is neither here nor there.

"What is important are the consequences of the night. Myself and most of my friends were exposed to the spell and changed into what we were in an alternate reality. More importantly we remember out other lives, and you are a good friend to us in that other reality."

"What?" was the most eloquent response that Spike could think of, he looked at Dru to see if she had anything to say and all he got was an exited nod. Looking back at Alexander he groaned and said, "Only on the bloody hellmouth does this happen."

Alexander nodded his head, "Now what do you know about a man named Dalton?"

"Dalton? He's one of mine… why?"

"He set up a hit on you, Dru, and Buffy," Alexander told him bluntly.

"Hell, well that explains what happened to all my lot," Spike sighed and asked, "Parlay?"

"Parlay," Tara said and cut Spike loose of his bonds.

Sunnydale Library

"Ripper, I still do not understand why I have to stay in this bloody town!"

Giles sighed, took his glasses from his face and began to rub them. Ethan had complained on and off over the past weeks about how Willow had basically shackled him to the town. She had done some complex spells that made his head turn, fixing Ethan in such a way that he was physically unable to leave the borders of Sunnydale. Looking to his old and former friend he said, "It's the price you pay for attracting the attention of a higher demon."

Ethan snorted and said, "Then shouldn't I be getting as far from the Hellmouth as possible?"

Jenny looked up from her computer and told him, "Yes, but Willow said that the last lime a disciple of Mehrunes Dagon was free, he almost sent his world into hell. Or Oblivion, or whatever it was."

Looking to her lover she said, "I miss when she was just crazy good at computers."

Giles nodded and would have agreed if the doors to the library were not flung open at that instant. The three adults looked towards them to see Buffy enter the Library with a young black girl in tow. Sighing, Giles asked, "Buffy, exactly who is this?"

"I am Kendra, de Vampire Slayer!"

AN: yup, stopping here for now, wanna get this out to my fans and shit.

The next episode is gonna be dealing with the fallout of these events and dealing with the assassins: there are still four out there.

Dalton is gonna be the bad guy for a bit.

If anybody has any suggestions, let me know


	5. Two's a crowd, Three's a party

The Elder Slayers Chapter 5

AN: So Kendra is around, and I'm going to take the suggestion I received. She will be a disciple of Meridia in the ES-universe. Problems will arise

Giles' eyes switched between the two young women, trying to form a coherent response. All he could manage was a string of barely comprehensible wh- sounds.

The Blond slayer waited for her Watcher to respond in some intelligent way. As the seconds ticked by she was beginning to doubt the chances of him speaking for a while. Turning from the confused watcher she looked to the other adults in the room.

Jenny and Ethan were looking at Giles with varying degrees of amusement. Jenny was watching as her boyfriend crashed harder than the last computer he tried to use, and it was just hilarious. Ethan was watching his old friend react like he did the one time Robert had suggested he swung the other way. Both adults were far too amused to do anything about the current predicament.

Kendra da Vampire Slayer had no such reservations. She walked calmly up to the elder man and slapped him in the face to stop his irritating babbling. The Watcher stopped, and his companions calmed themselves. Giles reached up to his face and took his glasses off for cleaning. Rubbing the lenses he told the girls, "Start at the beginning."

Buffy nodded and started her story, "Well, after you told me about the Order earlier today I sort of exploded at this kid. I didn't hurt him, but I realized that I could really hurt somebody if I didn't calm down. So I left school to avoid Snyder and went to Angel' apartment. I would have gone to the Sunset Club but the people there would have driven me crazy faster than the Troll, so Angel's it was. He wasn't there, but I decided that I could take the alone time to calm down a bit. I fell asleep and then she showed up."

Buffy pointed at Kendra when she said that and with a nod from Giles the girl began her story, "Ma Watcha' heard from one of da seers we use dat da 'Ellmout' was in danga from somet'ing. Da seer couldn't say what, but she did say dat there was also a new playa dere. Somet'ing powerful. So Mr. Zabuto got me on a plane and told me to find Mr. Giles, the watcha of da last Slaya. I did not expect to find da last Slaya still alive."

Giles carefully looked the girl up and down before asking, "Are you referring to Sam Zabuto?"

At the Jamaican slayer's nod, Giles nodded, saying, "I have met Sam several times. Good man. Now as to the situation here, I would assume that the danger that the seer felt would be the current problems we have been having. Somebody has placed a contract of Buffy's life with the Order of Teraka. I think we will have to figure out why there are two Slayers later."

On hearing the name of the Order, Kendra's eyes perked up and she began to exchange mental notes with the aged watcher. The blond slayer and the two adults looked between each other and shrugged, the adults went back to what they had been doing with the girls help.

The Sunset Club, Same time

The bleached vampire rubbed his wrists and waited for the two to speak. Alexander asked the obvious question, "What did you mean when you said it explained what happened to yours?"

Spike shrugged his shoulders, explaining, "the last few weeks, my boys have been turned to dust. Not all my gang, mind you; only the ones I sired personally. So if Dalton wanted to take over that would explain their dustings. I thought it was the slayer going on a bloody crusade."

Alexander nodded at the reasoning; if not a Slayer, a coup. A similar tactic had been used on him several times in the original Alexander's reality. Sitting in his throne, he contemplated his next move. Thinking it over he said, "I offer you sanctuary, on the condition that you be re-ensouled. I do not wish to have demonic vampires within my walls."

Spike was confused, and a bit angry. Growling at the man in the throne he asked, "And how do you intend to get me a new soul, eh? I don't think they sell them at bloody Costco!"

Alexander smiled and signaled to Tara. The nightingale was instantly in front of the startled Spike, where she plunged something directly into the vampire's chest. Spike roared in pain and horror as the blond lass destroyed his heart and replaced it with whatever she had just shoved into his chest.

The Demon that was Spike was instantly destroyed, but before it could take the body with it there was a presence taking its place. The presence was an immature soul that had been stored in a soul gem several hours earlier. The demon tried to corrupt the gem, but it could not find purchase and instead all it did was get absorbed into the new soul.

The now ensouled Spike stood from where he had fallen to his knees and rubbed his chest. The hole was already healing over, but there was a new heaviness to him now. He figured it was the soul they had apparently shoved into his chest.

"Alexander created this method after he decided to let you live. He considers the vampires in this reality a personal insult," Tara explained to him before moving away.

Spike watched her walk away. He was distracted enough that he did not notice Alexander until the blue man was standing directly in front of him. Looking up at his face, Spike wondered what would happen now. His trepidation increased when Alexander gave him a grin.

Alexander looked down at the former demon and said, "Now let us discuss the terms of your sanctuary. And how to deal with the assassins."

Sunnydale library, ten minutes later

Giles placed the last of the tomes he and Kendra had been collecting onto the table, looking at the neat pile. There were a grand total of five books that had any solid information about the order, with the information in each wide and varied. His gaze traveling up to the three other members of the group present he said, "It appears that the Order always sends three of their assassins to eliminate a target. Only three. I have been able to locate two instances where the Order had failed to kill the target, in both cases the three assassins sent were killed. It appears that the order sends only three, and should they fail they do not send more."

Buffy decided to ask the needed question, "Why would they stop at three?"

"Well, they do not actually stop trying to kill the target. Instead they send the worst of their assassins to be killed, "Giles explained. When he saw the confused looks that the others had he expanded, "The three are the best option to eliminate the target, and if they fail the order does not wish to risk losing more valuable resources. If they lost all their good assassins to a single target, it would be a fiscal waste. The Order of Teraka is nothing if not financially savvy."

The others were still a mite confused but they decided to take away the important facts; three assassins, one down and two to go. Buffy nodded, then turned her gaze to the other library dwellers, "So what's the plan?"

Ethan looked at the Slayers, then his old friend before saying, "I vote we head to the new power's place!"

Kendra's head whipped around to look at the chaos mage and demanded, "You knew who da power was? Why did ya not say so?"

"Well you were looking into the bloody assassins, and I'm not the only one who knows the 'power.' Stupid bloody Slayers," Ethan told the enraged black girl. He didn't notice both Kendra and Buffy tense and narrow their eyes at his remark about them.

Before the pair of super powered teens could act on their hurt feelings, Jenny broke the tension, "So we're going to the Sunset Club? Lets go! We'll take my car, Giles' would fall apart before we got there."

As the group exited the library Giles retorted to the jab at his ride, "The Citron is a bloody classic!"

The Sunset Club, Later

Alexander shook the hand of the bleached vampire and asked, "Are we in agreement?"

Spike nodded his head, not pleased that he could no longer kill but happy that he and Dru would be taken care of. Plus he didn't know how his shiny new soul would react to him draining some bitch. Better to not risk crippling guilt, he didn't want to turn out like the Poofer.

"Yeah we are," He replied with a sigh. Looking to the three corpses on the other side of the bar that Alexander's minions were looting, he said, "Still doesn't tell us how we're gonna deal with the rest of these berks."

Alexander smirked at the frustrated vamp and took him by the shoulder. Leading him over to the corpses he explained, "That is the beauty of live bait mixed with over eager assassins. They will come to us and not bother being prepared to deal with our combined might."

Spike's eyes roamed between the dead assassins and the grinning Vampire Lord. He knew that he was stuck with his choice, and was unwilling to risk Dru. Thinking of Drusilla he turned to look at his lover and saw she was in the middle of a fit, getting a vision of some kind.

Alexander released his new charge and allowed him to rush to the seer's side. Drusilla was ranting about something big and blue but not a box. Alexander chuckled at the reference to the television show but kept one ear on the ravings. When he heard Spike cursing up a storm he assumed the bleached vamp knew what she was referring to.

Willow waited for Spike to finish before slapping him in the face. When he whirled on her in shock and anger she simply pointed her index finger dancing with fire, "Language mister! Now tell us what that was about like a person."

"A few weeks ago Dru started asking about the Judge. Its this great powerful smurf from the dawn of the millennium. It was powerful enough to burn the humanity out of any living thing, only got killed by chance during a crusade. But I've been having Dawson write down everything Dru rants about since we got him. The son of a bitch must be collecting the bloody thing's pieces. That's why the assassins are after us!"

Willow furrowed her brow and thought of all the tomes she had read from the library. She remembered reading about the Judge in one of the Tomes. Turning to her oldest friend she nodded to him and said, "He's right, the Judge is bad news. An agent of Demonic order."

Alexander growled low in his throat and snarled, "Jyggalag! I had thought him destroyed!"

Willow nodded and said, "He was, yet his disciples still live."

Spike looked between the two and asked, "Who?"

The pair would have responded were it not for the bang on the door and the sound of cursing. Alexander looked to the read head and she nodded before rushing to the door.

Outside the Sunset Club, Same time

Buffy leapt out of the way of another flying spike as she looks for her target. Her eyes fail to notice the bugs creeping towards her until they are almost at her feet. She looks down and screeches as the bugs take the form of a bespectacled man carrying a wicked looking knife.

Jumping back she manages to avoid being impaled, but is almost struck by a fireball heading her way. The ball just passes her and strikes the bug man before he can dissolve. The demonic insect begins to shriek and flail, sending burning grubs all about the place. Buffy turned around to see her friend had come from the bar to help her.

Turning back she made sure that the bug man was dying before looking to the source of the spikes. An orange skinned demon was in battle with the new Slayer.

The Slayer was losing.

Kendra moved with the grace of the Slayer, but she lacked the economy of motion and the motivation that made Buffy so good at what she did. The black Slayer had been trained in fighting all her life but because of the way she was taught she failed to fight like a human. With every attack she made she calculated and assessed, taking up valuable time while the demon did no such thing.

It charged and slashed and stabbed with its head spines. It did not stop or falter and it did not contemplate. It took advantage of the lag in the Slayer's attacks and slowly drained the girl.

Buffy saw her fellow slayer failing and rushed to help her. She had almost made it when the demon gave an unexpected thrust, lunging at the girl with a head but that stabbed his head spines into the startled girl's chest. The demon straitened itself as the black girl fell.

Buffy watched her fellow fall with shock and horror. It was almost in slow motion as she lid to the ground unmoving. As she settled, Buffy gave a startled gasp, then a roar of anger as her gaze turned to a glare and rested upon the smiling demon.

The orange skinned demon grinned evilly at the Slayer and waited for her to charge him in a blind rage. What he did not expect was that when she began charging him she shifted. He did not even have enough time to fully grasp the horror of the beast charging him before he was grabbed by clawed hands and torn in two.

The werewolf gave a roar of triumph at threw its fallen foe to the ground. She growled at its remains, anger still simmering. But then she recalled her downed comrade, and she rushed to her side. She began to paw at the still girl and whimper.

The sound of rushing feet attracted her attention and she turned to growl at the intruders before she realized who they were. Willow ignored the growling were-Buffy, sliding to the Slayer's side with a healing spell ready. The slayer was slowly healed but her condition continued to deteriorate.

Eventually, her heart stopped.

Boston, Apartment building

A dark haired teen awoke from her nap screaming. Her guardian rushed into her room to see what was wrong and found her charge clutching her chest with tears in her eyes. They hugged tightly before the new Slayer fell back to sleep. The Watcher smiled at her sleeping charge and kissed her forehead. She crept from the room and closed the door softly.

Neither noticed the rose that had appeared in the vase on the side of her bed.


	6. The Break of the Dawn

The Elder Slayers Chapter 6

AN: sorry the chapters have been coming slowly, but I've been distracted by other things.

Oblivion

_Wake Up!_

Kendra the Vampire Slayer awoke with a start. Looking about herself, she could see nothing but a blazing sun. The ground was littered with ashes and the air seemed almost clouded by it. Rising to her feet, the Slayer noticed that she lacked her weapons and her clothes.

It was the lack of weapons that concerned her more. Getting into a fighting stance she cast another cautionary look at the surrounding area. When her eyes passed the sun however, she could she something silhouetted by the light it cast.

_Yes_

The cool whisper of an unknown voice caressed her ears. Kendra stalked forward like a cat about to pounce. She crept closer and closer until the shape began to take form. It was that of a throne, and sitting upon the throne sat a woman of outstanding beauty.

He features were elegant, with not a hair out of place, with a clinging gray robe hugging her body and two angelic wings covering her like a cloak. She smirked at the approaching Slayer and beckoned her closer. When the Slayer was before the throne, the woman placed a blade at her feet.

The blade was a bright gold, elegantly made with the hands of a master craftsman. However, in the guard there was a true sight to behold, a star that shone brighter than any in the night's sky. This blade was being offered to the naked Slayer.

Kendra took the blade after a moment of hesitation. It felt warm in her hands and called to the Slayer essence within her. It called for her to do what she was destined to do.

_Yes, take dawnbreaker and bring the abominations of your realm into the light._

Kendra's head snapped up and she stared at the winged woman before her. She could only ask, "Who are you?"

_I am Meridia, and you shall be my champion! Now go! And destroy the undead vermin of your world!_

Before she could ask anything more, Meridia waved her hand. The world began to fade around her and she tried to call out into the dark.

She could only gasp as she returned to consciousness.

Outside the Sunset Club, after Kendra's heart stops

"Nonono, No! You are not going to die on me!" Willow shouted as she poured healing magic into the downed girl. She kept the spell going as she racked her brain for some way to save her. If the girl was important to Buffy, then she was important to the Psijic.

She started thinking about what methods could be useful to restart the heart. She thought up and down her mind in an attempt to think up a healing spell that could be used. When magical means were exhausted, she thought of modern ways to restart a stopped heart and she found her solution.

"Clear!" she shouted to the gathered people, when none of them moved she explained, "I'm going to shock her heart!"

With understanding in their eyes the gathered people and one werewolf jumped back as the Psijic channeled magic into her hands and sent a jolt of electricity into the dead slayer. The first jolt had no effect.

"Clear!"

She jolted the black girls chest again. Realizing she didn't have correct contact with the skin she ripped the black shit she was wearing open. With an ample amount of flesh revealed, Willow pressed her hands to the girls chest, prayed to the Divines and some of the more benevolent Daedra, shouted "Clear!" one last time, and jolted the black slayer.

Kendra's eyes popped open and she gasped in pain. Willow hugged the confused and delirious girl in relief before laying her on the ground. Turning to the adults behind her she said, "Lets get inside. Ethan, if you wouldn't mind?"

The Chaos mage grumbled as he picked up the tired Slayer Bridal style and followed the rest of the group into the Club.

Sunset Club, two minutes earlier

"You sure they don' need our help?" Spike asked as he looked at the door that the red headed mage had just exited. Turning back to the Bird's lover he raised an eyebrow.

Tara smiled kindly at the bleached vamp and said, "no need to worry about that, if my baby needed help we'd know. Now come here, I want to show you and Drusilla something."

Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over to his Dru and held out his hand. The mad seer giggled and took his hand, letting herself be led after the shadow lady. Tara led the pair into the bathroom and indicated the mirror.

Spike's eyebrow wet up another notch and he turned to look at the mirror. He watched his jaw dropped… from his reflection. Tara grinned and said, "you're almost Alexander's species of vampire now. One from Tamriel, you are technically alive but you drink blood."

"Huh?"

"In Tamriel, the vampire is not a curse. It is a blessing or a virus. Alexander has the blessings of Molag Bal, We managed to convert you from a cursed corpse into an infected human. That's why we had to give you a soul first."

"…Ah. Bloody Hell! I look good!"

Tara chuckled and left the vampires to themselves. She walked into the main room in time to watch as Ethan entered at the back of the pack from outside. Seeing the girl in his arms she asked, "What happened?"

Willow smiled at her wife and hugged her hard, sighing in relief. Tara hugged her back without hesitation; while they embraced Alexander repeated the question from his throne. Willow separated there bodies but kept their arms intertwined and responded, "I am curious as well… Giles, can you explain?"

The Watcher nodded and indicated that the people standing should sit down. When everybody was sitting on the couches, including Alexander, the Englishman started, "It seems that there are two Slayers. Miss Kendra here, I believe was called last May when Buffy was dead for a moment. Now this would have caused something of a problem in regards to the council if it were not for the events that occurred on Halloween."

Kendra had regained enough of her strength to sit up properly at this point and asked the Watcher, "What 'appened on Halloween?"

Alexander spoke for the group at this point, "Ethan performed a very powerful spell that blanketed the town and targeted any who wore a costume bought at his shop. The Spell has had a permanent affect on Buffy, Tara, Willow, and myself. We have retained the memories and powers of lives we have not lived in this existence."

Kendra could only give him a blank look, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Taking pity on the poor girl Willow explained further, "The spell was influenced by a Daedra called Mehrunes Dagon from a reality parallel to our. His influence allowed others of his kind to exert their power here. We believe that they are selecting champions."

Kendra half nodded in understanding, remembering the name Mehrunes Dagon from one of the many Tomes she had read back home. Rubbing her face she asked Giles, "I have read of the Daedra, some are slightly better that the Powers-That-Be others worse than the Wolf, Ram and Hart. What Daedra do you know have champions?"

The librarian took off his glasses and, polishing them, listed, "We know that Ethan is Mehrunes. Buffy is Hircine, Alexander is Molag Bal, Tara is Nocturnal, Spike is Boethia, Drusilla is Sheogorath, and an entity known as The Judge is Jyggalag. That leaves Azura, Clavicus Vile, Hermaeus Mora, Malacath, Meridia, Nam-"

"Meridia?" The black Slayer asked in alarm. She looked at the others and said, "After I fell I found myself in a realm of ash, and a winged woman gave me a sword named Dawnbreaker, she…"

Kendra could not continue, as the second she said the name of the blade it sprung into existence in her hand. The blade shone brightly and burned with the intensity of the sun. Several members of the group looked in Alexander's direction in worry. With the exception of a small wince and squinting his eyes, he showed no other signs that the holy weapon affected him.

Willow moved from her seat and approached the Slayer with her Magic sword. Silently asking if she could take it, at Kendra's nod, she took the blade and cast several high-powered detection and divination spells on the blade, guard, and handle. Nodding to herself she looked to the others she explained her findings, "It is the Dawnbreaker. No doubt. It holds literally thousands of various spells aimed at two things; killing the abominable undead and keeping the wielder alive."

Looking to her best friend, smiling as she added, "Luckily the sword is focused on the Vamps from this realm."


	7. Fear, it's a great motivator

The Elder Slayers Chapter 7

AN: this is the last chapter that deals with the "What's My Line" episodes

If anybody is wondering why Dawnbreaker doesn't hurt Alexander, it's because you can use the sword as a vampire in the game. And the zombie things in the temple were like demons and darkness.

The Sunset Club

Buffy looked at the sword in her fellow Slayer's hand in awe. It was glowing for pete's sake, plus it was supposed to kill undead baddies. Turning with the rest to look at Alexander she noted that he only winced a little.

"Luckily the sword is focused on the Vamps from this realm," Willow said, Buffy had to agree with that. If she lost her formerly Xander-shaped-friend because of Kendra… then by extension Meridia… then by extension Ethan, she would have to kill some one. Most likely Ethan would be killed 'cause he didn't have a magic sword that kills the vampires.

Turning back to the black Slayer she asked, "Are you okay? It's not everyday that you get stabbed and almost die… it usually happens on Tuesdays."

Kendra threw the girl an incredulous look and responded, "Ah know not what ya mean by dat, but ahm feelin' better. But ah don' tink ah was almost dead, ah tink ah was… for a minute."

Buffy slapped her face and sighed, turning to her Watcher she said, "I think it's a good idea to get the what's up from the council before the new slayer shows up unexpectedly… again."

"Quite right, I'll call them in the morning," Giles agreed. Looking around he asked, "by the way, you said that Angel was not at his apartment… and I do not see him. Has anybody seen him?"

"Are you referring to Angelus?" Kendra asked the librarian. All eyes turned to her and she explained shyly, "We exchanged blows at a local bar where I found him threatening a short man. I locked him in a storage cage when I realized I was no match for him."

Alexander leaned forward and asked her, "Was this bar about a mile from the school? And was the man jittery, with black hair, and a muscle shirt that looks out of place under a unbuttoned formal shirt?"

Kendra nods, saying, "That description was oddly accurate."

He turned to Buffy and says, "Angel went to Willy's for information. We should get there before Willy tries to sell him." Turning to the newest addition, you come too."

As they were leaving Buffy told Alexander, "I still do not understand why you let that place stay open."

"Competition is always a good think my dear, and that dive bar has nothing on my home," He replied before turning back to the group who had started to get up, "Library is in the back if you do not want to head home. We'll meet up tomorrow morning at the library to discuss how to deal with the last of the assassins."

With that the trio left.

Giles blinked and turned to Willow, "But the order only sends three assassins to take on a target, why would there be more? We managed to kill them all."

Willow sighed and realized that it would be a long night of explaining. Tara was simply jealous that Alexander had managed to escape when he realized what would eventually happen. Things were not made any easier when the grinning Spike and Drusilla exited the bathroom a few minutes later.

Dreamscape of the newest Slayer

Faith was confused, an experience she rarely had in dreams. Dreams were the one place she was free from the madness of the world, so she steered them to happy thoughts. Mostly these happy thoughts involved naked women and some men, but not tonight. Faith knew she was asleep for the simple fact that the sky was not a pleasant pinkish orange color.

If the sky had not been wrong she would never have guessed she was asleep. The grass beneath her feet, the wind in her hair, the warmth from the large bonfire in front of her all said that the things she was experiencing were real. There was only one other figure with her in her dream, but she had no way to identify him as he was currently stroking her in some pretty intimate areas, while her back was pressed to his front.

As soon as she entertained the thought of asking who it was the man spoke, "My name is Sanguine, Daedric Prince of all of men's base desires. And you my dear illustrate several of them oh so well."

"Daedra," Faith gasped out between moans, "you're a demon!"

"Oh no! I am so much more than that. I am akin to a Devine, only I give you what you want…" this was punctured by a finger plunging, "…instead of what you need. I am a great fan of your 'Want, take, have' attitude my dear."

"What.. gha.. what do you… uh… want?" Faith panted out.

"Want? From you, nothing you aren't already doing my dear. I have made you my champion," Sanguine told her while adding a second finger. She felt him smile into her neck while he added, "But I am going to give you something you might find useful."

Using his unoccupied hand he showed the Slayer a red rose, before placing it delicately in her hair. As he finished that, he finished her. And as she sank into unconsciousness, or as unconscious as one can get in a dream she heard him tell her, "When you need me I'll be there my dear. Have pleasant dreams."

Faith slept well for the rest of the night. Vaermina had no hold of her anymore.

Willy's Bar

Willy the snitch was a practical man, and he prided himself as such. He was smart enough to know that demons had a small amount of respect for the man who got them drunk, so he let them get drunk at his place. He knew that the Slayer was in town, so he made sure that any problems at his place were handled in house. He knew that the Vampire Lord was the new king of the castle, so he paid tithe.

He knew that Angelus was an ally to the Slayer, and the Slayer was an ally of the Vampire Lord, so he did not fuck with Angelus. He also knew that some little shit vamp named Dalton was in the market for vampires and new minions in an attempt to take over the town, so he did not argue when six vampires, a Fyarl and a Polgara demon said they were there for Angelus.

What he did instead was offer them free drinks to celebrate the rising of their boss. Now they had been at the bar for a good three hours drunkenly throwing thing at the trapped Angelus, and Willy was running out of liquor. He hoped the Slayer would show up and gut the idiots soon.

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. The Slayer opened the door to the bar and strode in. The black kid that had kicked Angelus into the storage locker earlier, and the Vampire Lord followed her. The beast in human form swept his gaze over the room and Willy suppressed a shiver of terror.

As soon as the Lord entered the room; most of the demons in the bar- with the exceptions of the vampires, the most violent demon types, and the minions of Dalton- leapt from their chairs and knelt down.

The Lord spoke then, "We have come in search of Angelus."

Willy spoke from his position on the ground, his head just visible above the counter, "He is in the storage locker, my lord. I would have released him were it not for the presence of the eight there," pointing out Dalton's minions he continued, "They demanded him and I could think of nothing but to distract them and wait for one of his allies to retrieve him."

Alexander nodded, and told the man, "You did well. Ladies, if you would deal with any who interfere while I retrieve our ensouled friend."

Buffy and Kendra nodded and started toward the baddies. As they walked, Kendra materialized Dawnbreaker into her hand, and Buffy elongated her nails into claws. They reached the group of eight drunk demons and swiftly began destroying them.

With her enhanced strength nearly tripled since Halloween, Buffy was easily able to snap the neck of the Polgara demon. With one of the largest threats dealt with she turned her attention to the Fyarl. From experience she knew that they were tough beasts to kill, but there wouldn't be any vampires left after Kendra dealt with them, so the Fyarl would be the snitch.

Kendra swung Dawnbreaker through the first vampire and it exploded with a flash when the blade past through it. The flash was as intense as the sun, so the unfortunate demon that had been standing next to it was dusted by the intensity. With two dead the last four were hesitant to approach the Slayer. With a small grin, Kendra lunged forward to stab one of the vamps. Having learned their lesson the two closest jumped away and managed to only get slightly singed. One of them began running for the door.

It barely got a foot before stake from one of the other patrons ended its existence. The last two were swiftly dealt with and Kendra looked to her sister Slayer. Buffy had managed to choke the Fyarl into unconsciousness. Kendra dismissed her blade and couldn't fight the grin that grew on her face; the killing of evil things always pleased her.

Alexander had taken a small key from Willy and opened the cage door for Angel to exit while the girls were fighting. Angel dusted off the various items that the drunks had thrown on him before exiting. Looking at the black Slayer he shrugged and accepted her as part of the group, if she could deal with him and Alexander thought she was good enough to fight beside Buffy, he wasn't going to complain about a new ally.

Alexander nodded to Willy as the others left, "You will be reimbursed for your losses, one of my minions will see to it. Good day."

The Next Day, Sunnydale High

"They Bowed? Why?" Giles asked Alexander after Buffy finished retelling the scene at the bar. He was worried by this new development but decided to hear the teen out before going to his standard coping mechanism.

Alexander smiled wryly and shrugged, running a hand through his white hair he explained, "You didn't think I was simply running the club and that was it, did you? I have been taking control of the city's underworld for the past month or so. I have killed countless pockets of resistance and brought the demonic population to heel. You note that there has been a distinct lack of threats for the course of time that I have been in charge."

Alexander directed the last statement to Buffy, who furrowed her brow in thought before nodding, "Yeah, I noticed there were a lot less demony-threats. So you did that?"

"Well, myself with the assistance of my minions as well as Willow and Tara. There is only a single threat that I know remains native to this town. And I have an appointment with Mayor Wilkins in a few days."

Jenny spit out the coffee she had been drinking and asked incredulously, "Wilkins is evil? How the hell do you know that?"

"Snyder is a plant from the Mayor's office," Alexander supplied, "And he has been a thrall of mine since the day after Halloween. I simply asked him how he could have possibly received employment in the education system. He told me he was directly appointed by the Mayor to make Buffy's life difficult and distract her from anything he might do."

Giles finally gave in and took off his glasses, whipped out his handkerchief, and started rubbing them like there was no tomorrow before asking tiredly, "How long, exactly, have you known that the Mayor was evil?"

Alexander thought, "A few days. I would have spoken of it sooner but the Order of Taraka attacked."

Buffy pouted at him and asked, "And you couldn't have held it off a little longer? Now I have to worry about the Mayor trying to kill me too!"

Alexander patted her on the back and said, "There, there. He wants to kill me, not you." Turning to the adults plus Kendra he said, "We should probably get to the booths, school and all. C'mon Buffy, I'll walk you there."

The Halls of Sunnydale High

Willow and Tara were walking down the hall with their new friend Oz, traveling from booth to booth because they were apparently too smart to be placed in a category. Oz was a quiet fellow who had, thanks largely to the couple, been introduced to the underworld several days ago. He was a strange fellow who liked to change the color of his hair every so often, spoke in monosyllabic syllables, and never changed his expression from calm to anything else.

Willow had become interested in getting to know the short teen when Hammer Industries had approached them both due to their phenomenal intellects. Willow had turned down the deal obviously, and so had Oz due to the amount of work that it would have required. They had begun talking and the talk had not been interrupted when Tara arrived, instead it had moved to the Sunset Club. When confronted by the presence of Demons, Oz had raised an eyebrow and said, "Explains a lot."

Now the three intelligent teens were discussing some of the finer points of Daedric magic that Willow and Tara knew. Oz had become something of an apprentice to the two girls, absorbing the information fast so he could act as magical support for the group.

There conversation was interrupted by a loud bang behind Oz. Turning to look they saw a red headed woman aiming a pistol at a dodging Buffy. Tara, sensing the danger, pushed the pair of redheads to the ground with her body just as another shot went off. A small cloud of dust erupting from the wall indicated that the shot could have hit one of the three.

There were no more shots to be heard, and Tara poked her head up to check on the situation. Alexander was holding the woman by the neck and slowly choking her. In front of a horrified group of students, Alexander slowly chocked the life from the woman. The faux-cop began clawing at the iron-gripped fingers in an attempt to save her own life.

The clawing stopped however, when the enraged man spoke, "You will tell your masters that this city is _**MINE**_!" Alexander snarled and the sheer anger bled his power from every pore, "The Order will not meddle in my affairs and I will not destroy them like the insects that they are. Tell your masters such and I will allow you life."

The woman nodded her head franticly, and fell to the floor gasping for air once Alexander dropped her. The highly trained assassin, an immortal who had survived the wrath of the Kurgan, fled with such speed that she banged against several walls in her haste.

Oz speaks up from his position on the floor, "That's new."

An: I felt like expanding the universe by adding known things, they probably won't have any effect on the real story, but by adding them I feel like the universe has expanded and if I want I can possibly write some spin offs

Like I said, no more "what's my line". The next thing to be dealt with is going to be The Judge, because Ted's dead and the eggs would be so easily dealt with. If anything the next chapter could be dealing with home-life for the characters if I do not go strait to the Judge.


	8. Home Sweet Hellmouth

The Elder Slayers Chapter 8

AN: I think this chapter I'll deal with everybody's home lives since the changes of Halloween. Also the meeting with the Mayor will happen in the next chapter

This is a short chapter

The Sunset Club

Alexander watched the various patrons mingle peacefully. It pleased him greatly that there was a general consent that the consequences of pissing him off by starting anything in his domain were far worse than facing the Slayer duo alone. For the many denizens of the night, to face a Slayer was the equivalent to hell on earth.

And so his domain was the most peaceful in his city. Thinking of it as his city brought up thought of his meeting that would occur later in the day. Mayor Wilkins' Aide had entered the club some days before the Taraka incident, conveying the Mayor's desire to meet the new master of the city. Simply by the fact that he knew who Alexander was indicated his deep involvement in the underworld.

As he was a century old and had been in power for that duration of time, Alexander had no doubts that the man would no doubt be a powerful adversary if an accord were not struck early. It was his intention to learn the plans of the Mayor and should they not be too destructive, he would not impede them.

Deciding that it may be prudent to feed before confronting the Mayor, Alexander stood and strode to the pens where he kept the human refuse. He had ignored the objections of Giles, Buffy, and Angel when they had seen what he did to his prisoners. Within the pens were those human who had not been changed from the Sunset Club, criminals his minions had caught and kidnapped, and his parents. It had been with no small amount of pleasure that he had thrown the drunken fools into his feeding pens.

The accommodations were still too good for them in his opinion. They were supplied with food and bedding, entertainment often enough. But they were his, and he would treat what was his the way he wanted. It was only at the urging of Lily that he had given the slaves as much as he had. That and what remained of Xander demanded he not stoop to the level that he saw his Parents sink.

Brushing thoughts unwanted from his mind, Alexander entered the pen of his favorite meal. She was human, delicious and edible all in one. He could kill two birds with one stone any time he thirsted. So he did.

The Rosenberg Residence

Willow groaned again as the head between her legs moved about. She loved her early morning wake-ups, and today was no different. She groaned again as she realized what day it was and pulled her wife up to her face. Tara, though confused, didn't fight and began to kiss her love.

Willow moaned into her lips but pushed Tara away saying, "We need to talk!"

Stopping her movements, Tara asked with some trepidation, "What about?"

"My parents are coming home for the weekend! We need to decide on how much we tell them," Willow explained, then after a second she added, "We also need to find a way to explain why your mom lives here now too."

Tara flopped down beside her wife, the mood thoroughly ruined. Hugging the redhead to her she replied, "We'll just tell them the truth. We have enough proof to show them that magic exists, and my mom can attest to the changes in my personality. And she's here to chaperone, we'll say she wanted to make sure that we didn't want to leave to hormonal teens alone in the same house."

Willow smiled and hugged the Nightingale to her, "I love when you go all practical on me!"

Tara smiled and kissed the left hand of the sorceress right on the small gold band she had liberated from an… evil… store after Halloween. Giving her wife's ass a firm squeeze she said, "I do hope that's not the only reason…"

The next scene is far to graphic to put to page…. That's what porn is for.

Summer's Residence

Buffy sat in front of the TV describing the purpose of downtime to her fellow slayer. The Jamaican Slayer could not grasp the concept of doing nothing for the sake of doing nothing. It had gotten to the point that Buffy had simply told her that it was an exercise in patience.

The black Slayer now watched in avid fascination that could not be helped when one watches reality television based on the lives of people with odd jobs. Currently she was learning how to turn a boiler into a deadly weapon. Buffy was regretting leaving the remote for Dawn to find, as the serious facial hair of the main characters crept her out a bit.

Turning to her younger sister she asked her to change the channel. When she received a negative reply she reached to grab it she was shouted at. They then proceeded to have what amounted to a catfight in front of the TV. The battle ended with Buffy in control of the remote and planning to change the channel.

She aimed the remote at the TV, ready to change it, when a hand popped her on the top of her head. In the moment of confusion as to who had hit her she lost the remote to Dawn. She tried in vain to grab it but the eleven year old stuck out her tongue and jumped away.

It was while she was retreating that Buffy noticed her new necklace for the first time. It was a pretty symbol of a strange star with a small fake jewel in the center. The star reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite place it.

She soon forgot about the star… and the remote… as her mom called the three of them in for Breakfast.

The Sunset Club, Mid-afternoon

A slightly portly man entered the den of the newest master of the city. In his time in power, the man has seen quite a few Masters trying to take the city, recently there had been multiple changes; first there was that Nest fellow, then the Vampiric paramours he couldn't remember the names of, then that simpleton trying to take the city now. The only real threat to any of his plans was the newest Master, the only one he was willing to meet with face to face.

Mayor Wilkins knew power, and any creature capable of curtailing the death rate of Sunnydale to nearly nonexistence was a truly great thing. Wilkins had heard tell from several of his night staff that the Master was publicly known and willingly accepted by supernaturally inclined humans and demons alike. This acknowledgement meant that he would have that sense of power about him that other creatures so often lacked.

Entering the main room of the club, he saw the Master of the underworld easily and clearly. He sat like a warlord of Pylea, watching those he deigned to allow life try to please him or simply exist in his grace. The darkness that poured from the creature's very soul spoke of unimaginable power behind his actions. He was in his true form, adorned in armor that spoke of great and terrible acts.

The Master took note of the Mayor's presence and stood, an action that attracted the attention of all patrons. When eyes were drawn from the Vampire Lord to the Mayor, a respectful line is parted for the sorcerer to walk. Mayor took his steps with a calm air, but on the inside he was worried. The patrons, all of them, followed the signal of the Master.

It would not help his plans for Ascension to have a united front against him. His contemplations continued until he was before the raised platform of the Master. Giving a respectful half-bow that was returned, he waited for the Master to speak.

Alexander observed the Mayor with a critical eye; the man was powerful in the ways of magic. But he was nervous, about what, Alexander was unsure; but that was the purpose of this meeting. Stepping down from his dais he said, "Come Mayor Wilkins, we shall talk in a more private location."

Wilkins nodded and gave his patented smile, following the Creature before him. He was led into an office with a large desk and two chairs, with nothing else adorning the walls or adding decoration. The Master sat behind the desk and began to shrink into it. Soon, Wilkins was staring at the male friend of the Slayer with a few differences. The most notable were the white tinged skin and the pale blonde hair.

"Do sit Mayor Wilkins," The boy said, "We have much to discuss."

AN: Added another Daedra, felt that Azura would be appropriate for what amounts to the soul of a god being shoved into the body of a human.

Like I said, short chapter to see what happens at home. Next will feature the talk between Wilkins and Alexander, intermixed with other characters and their shenanigans.

For anybody who doesn't think Alexander is evil, he is a worshiper of Molag Bal! you basically have to be evil to worship the LORD OF SLAVERY AND DOMINANCCE, and you have to be pretty fucked up in order to become a PURE vampire lord. As in made by Molag Bal himself, not the way the Dragonborn can be in-game.


	9. Changing of Power

The Elder Slayers Chapter 9

an: sorry its been so long, had a lot of crap going on and am finally done with it. Not pleasant.

An: Ignore the entrance in the last chapter, I felt that this went better anyway.

The Sunset Club back room

Mayor Wilkins and Alexander entered a well lit room with a large table in the center. Alexander indicated for the Mayor to sit before doing so himself. Neither was willing to speak the first words as they measured each other up in the newfound privacy.

Alexander saw a power sorceror, covered in various enchantments and spells made to guarantee his continued existance. His more monstrous nature felt the prescence of an alpha or omega animal within its grasp, both powerful and deadly. The Vampire Lord knew that to attack would be foolish and that the reprucusions would be more terrifying than he could at this moment think of.

Richard Wilkins saw in front of him a creature of death and contained evil. It held in its grasp true immortality, with a soul too boot. The continued existance of the soul was what interested the Mayor the most, as he could tell that the creature was a vampire, and more demonic than even Kakistos. Wilkins was a simple man, he enjoyed the little things; long walks on the beach, treating his wives, kids, and grandkids to good meals, and a good night of torture; but what Wilkins wanted was to ensure his continued existance. If this creature had found a way to continue its blackened life for an eternity, he wanted it.

Alexander finally tired of their stairing match and summoned servers to bring out a goblet of wine and a loaf of bread. Taking a sip of the blood, Alexander looked at the Mayor and asked, "Are you willing to break bread with me, Mr. Wilkins?"

Unwilling to violate the hospitality of the Master of the city in his domain, the Mayor cautiously took the loaf between them and broke it in half. As he broke the bread, he felt magic flare around him; It bound him in place and enshrouded his very soul.

Alexander stood from his place and strode around the table, blood dripping from his smirking lips as he looked at the bound Mayor. Reaching the magically bound man he spun the chair around. With gruesome smirk on his monstrous face he said, "I do appologise for the deception Mr. Wilkins, but you are too powerful to allow to roam free. I was uncertain as to whether I would bind you in this way, or simply form an agreement of some kind."

The mayor was using the Monster's monologue as a chance to try and unbind the magic placed upon him. The magic binding him held a sense of unfamiliarity, making the ways he would normally escape such bindings useless. As he realized that he could not escape, Alexander continued, "The bindings you are having difficulty breaking are a combination of two magics never before seen in this plane. You are bound in body by spells created by a friend of mine and in soul by spells made by my lord Molag Bal, to keep the cattle in line."

Alexander made a motion with his hand and Wilkins fell to his knees in a bow. Alexander drew from oblivion a blade etched with tormented souls and placed the blade to one side of the conquered Mayor's head , then the other. Richard Wilkins forced his head up to look at the monster in confusion. Alexander declared to the prone man, "I thus name Richard Wilkins the first, second, and third my vassal and lord of the mortal domain of Sunnydale, Boca Del Infernado, the Hellmouth. He shall deffer to me in the matters of the imortal and demonic, and he shall retain control of the daylight hours. I thus bind the soul of this Wretch to myself and my Lord, Molag Bal."

The bindings upon Wilkins dispersed, but he remained on the floor. He could do nothing but ask, "Why?"

"I despise politics and have oft used the blade in negotiations. Were we in my realm, such acts would be acceptable. But in this plane I cannot do such, and so I have you to do it for me. Be aware, though; should you attempt betrayal, I will know and send you to my lord without a heart."

Wilkins nodded. If the creature before him served Molag Bal, it meant that the Daedra were gaining purchase upon this reality. Molag Bal, according to what he had learned in his long life, expected complete subserviance or death. It was also commonly know to those who looked into such things, that his realm of hell was not a place any wished to tread in.

Alexander smirked at the man. He knew he was in control, and so he dismissed the imortal human with a wave. As the enslaved Mayor left, two new people entered the room.

Spike and Drusilla had cleaned up and were looking far better than they had in a long while. The former was smilling widely at his now more sane lover, while telling her of all the things that they could now do with their ability to walk in the sun for short amounts of time. The door behind them closed with a snap and their attention was drawn to the figure of their newest friend or master.

Alexander changed back into his elven form and grinned at his friends. Taking both their shoulders he spoke, "It is good to have many of my friends back, with life as it should be."

Spike, who was the more cautious of the two, responded for them both, "I wish I remembered this life you blokes keep goin' on about, but all got is this one. The way I remember it, before all that Halloween nonsense you were a whelp. Couldn't fight worth a damn, but here you are! Master of the whole damn city, discounting that Childe of mine. I seem to recal a bloody idiot owning that body before you moved in."

Alexander let go of the blonde vampire and ran a hand through his hair. Thinking hard he said, "I believe it has much to do with time. In both worlds I started out as you remember me; a boy playing at being a man, almost there but not quite. The differense is that in the version of myself from Halloween lay close to three millenia worth of experience and training. One would be hard pressed to find an individual who is not affected by such accumulated knowledge being pressed into a quickly redeveloping mind, as I was changed in base species as well as age. I am as I am because if I had not changed to fit more into my elder persona, the combined years of life would have driven me mad."

Spike took that in, before nodding his head. If his memories of being Spike had been put into him when he was human, he'd have had to change to stay sane. "Alright, so why'd you call us?"

Alexander smiled and said, "How would you feel about a cross country trip?"

Summer's Home

Kendra smiled shyly as she took a plate offered by Mrs. Summers. The woman was kind and gentle, what Kendra would hope her mother had been like. Her sister Slayer had told her that the elder woman had no knowledge of the supernatural and wished to keep it that way. So that would mean no discussing the reprecusions of her death until later. Instead she was to eat with this American family and become part of it for a night.

"So Kendra," Mrs. Summers began, "How do you know Buffy? She never introduced you before."

Kendra looked at the blonde Slayer for some direction, but Buffy had frozen in fear. Thinking over excuses that would possibly fit into a world without the supernatural she said the first thing that came to her head, "We be lovers!"

Dawn, who had been about to take a bite of dinner, stopped and looked between the two elder teens, and her mom. The silence stretched for a few seconds before the young girl broke out into laughter, followed soon by her mom and sister. Kendra went along with it, glad that her blurted thought was not being taken seriously.

Buffy managed to stop laughing first and told her mom, "She's the daughter of one of Giles' friends. She's staying for a few days and I thought she might appreciate your cooking more than His."

Joyce nodded in acceptance of her daughter's suggested answer. It made far more sense than her missing a whole aspect of her daughter's life.

Rosenberg Home

Ira and Sheila Rosenberg stared at their daughter with a mixture of awe, fear, and apprehenson. This was the result of a three hour long naration by the witch and her wife, and her wife's mother. They had come home to find their daughter snuggling with another girl while reading with a middle aged woman with greying hair watching TV on the couch. Shorty after had begun the explanation, which led to the awe, fear, and apprehension.

Ira was the first to regain vocal control, turning to Tara's mother, "And you've done nothing about this?"

Julia Mclay looked at the man for a long monent before saying, "My daughter is marryied to a woman who could literally go to hell and back to prove her love. If there was a better person for my little girl, I'd eat Tony Stark's cooking again."

"Again?" Sheila asked in confusion.

"It was a long time ago, but he was a terrible cook," Julia shook her head and said, "We're getting off topic. Yes, I'm perfectly fine with my daughter being married to yours."

The Rosenbergs didn't know how to respond to the drama unfolding in their own lives, that was one of the reasons they left Willow to her own devices for years on end. The pair were well known for their writings on the human brain and the analysis of such, and they were also well known for detachment. Dealing with hormones was something they tended to do their level best to avoid, so they did.

Which is why the next thing they did was pick up their bags turn to the door and walk out. Ira was kind enough to shout, "We'll be back at the end of the book tours."

The McLays blinked at the abruptness of the exit before turning to Willow. She shrugged, unsure of what the answer to any of the unasked questions was.

Boston Bar

Diana Dormer answered the ringing phone. Listening for a moment she turned to look behind her and responded, "It apears, sir, that Faith is a very strong drunk."

The bar she was in was destroyed. Various demons lay in little bits all around, the walls oozed with icor, and there was a thin layerof dust on the floor. In the middle was Faith Lehane, playing cards with her ex and the only other living gentleman at the bar. Sam Guevenne, the only person still alive from Faith's drunken masacre of the seedy demon bar they sat in, poured the inebriated Slayer another glass of high end whiskey.

Diana focused on the person on the other end of the line, resonding, "Mr. Travers, my Slayer has managed to find every single demonic waystation in Boston in one night... She has destroyed three and gotten solid information in the rest... She managed to kill one of Kakistos' leutenants in an unarmed bar brawl... He was a Fyarl demon, sir... I believe she would have much the same effects if exposed to other conventional drugs, sir... The smoking of Marijuana made her able to detect the prescence of magic, sir... No, sir, this isn't a joke... I believe she would increase in power, sir... No, the Crucimentarum is not a good idea with my Slayer sir."

An: sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up.

An: Drugs are bad


End file.
